Forever and Fate
by austlly394
Summary: What happens when Austin and Ally finally get engaged? But an old friend returns. What happens when Dez and Trish finally heat things up? What happens when Austin's brother and Ally's sister get mixed up with them? What happens when Kira does something, that will turn there lives upside down? Rated T.
1. Tricks and Trez

**Author's note: welcome to my new story, "Forever and Fate". The reason why I wasn't updating "Twins and Troubles" was because I was writing this. Updates on this story will either be on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. So one update per week. I'll update T&T any chance I get to write a new chapter. This is going to be an Auslly and Trez story. I've been dying to write one. If you don't ship Trez, don't worry, this is mostly an Auslly story. 60% Auslly. 40% Trez. Promise. I can't wait for the new episode "Princesses and Prizes" airing February 9th. It's the only Austin and Ally episode airing in February. Sad face. I already know the plot and don't know if I should make this story a trilogy or one big story. Tell me in the reviews. Here's chapter 1 of, "Forever and Fate". Do I look like I own "Austin and Ally". **

Ally's POV

Three words. Life. Is. Good. I have an amazing boyfriend. A sister who is the best. And 2 other best friends who can't stand each other. My sister, Abby, and I are at Sonic Boom. Well she's at the counter, running the store, and I'm in the practice room with Austin. Tomorrow is our 3 year anniversary. Three years ago we finally wanted to be together again. We were 17 then. Now Austin turned 20 on January 8th and I'll be 20 on July 16th, which is in a month. Austin and I are working on a new song. I wonder were Dez and Trish are. For the past month, they've been acting really weird. And when all 4 of us are together, they don't argue as much. I think they're hiding something. Oh well.

"Austin, what do you think of this for the course? This love is never gonna fade, we are timeless, we are timeless." I sing.

"Another great song, almost done." Austin said.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" I asked.

"Yes I do. And tomorrow at 6, meet me at Shredder's. For the best evening of your life." Austin said. He gives me a kiss. I kiss back.

We finish the song. It's called, "Timeless". I wonder why Austin wanted me to meet him at Shredder's, after hours. That's not like him. Well whatever is the reason is, it's probably gonna be really romantic. Austin is really romantic. I can't wait. Before the date me and Trish are going to have a girl day. We're going to do each other's nails and makeup. I wonder what the hell I'm going to wear. On our first anniversary I wore blue and our second purple and silver. I can hear Abby talking to Dez and Trish.

"Dez, Trish, you were talking to my sister. What about?" I say.

"Nothing." they say at the same time. Something. Is. Up.

"Okay then." I say.

"Check out the new song that me and Ally wrote." Austin said.

Everyday-day-day,

I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,

And every night-night-night,

I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,

Yeah-eh,

And every time we laugh,

I see the sparks fly,

And every time you blush,

I feel those butterflies,

Baby, how we feel,

We'll always be in style,

Forever and ever,

This love is never gonna fade,

We are timeless,

We are timeless,

My heart will never ever change,

We are timeless,

We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,

And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,

Our love will always feel this waaaaay,

We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,

We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!

"Great song." Trish said. Dez whispers something into her ear, I can't make out what it is. However I can hear Trish say, "Not now, later."

"Anything new?" Austin asks.

"No." Dez and Trish say at the same time. This. Is. Getting. Old.

Dez and Trish leave. Trish drops her phone, not realizing it. I pick it up and walk out of the practice room to give it to her. I stop and my jaw drops to the ground. Dez and Trish are sitting by the table talking, not arguing. I blink a few times maybe I'm seeing things because I think they kissed. That's right I think they kissed **(iCarly). **I keep it to myself. I go back into the practice room, I see Trish walk up the stairs. Probably realizing that she doesn't having her phone.

"Ally, I think I dropped my phone." Trish said.

"Yeah, you did. Here." I say. I hand Trish her phone. I wait sometime after she walks out and follow her. I watch Trish from the railing. She and Dez walk out together. Suspicious. In a few minutes I'll call her.

"Is it me or are Dez and Trish acting really weird. Weirder than usual." I say.

"Yeah. Talking at the same time and not arguing. Weird." Austin agrees with me.

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

"Your phone is ringing." I say.

Austin answers it, "Really… James… I'll be there soon."

"I have to go. My brother is being very James like." Austin said.

"That's his name." I said.

"I know." Austin said.

"Love you. Can't wait for tomorrow." I said.

"Love you too. Can't wait." Austin said.

He walks out blowing me a kiss. He is so romantic. I call Trish.

**Ally **Trish

**We're still on for tomorrow right**

Yeah 

**You're my best friend right**

Yeah, why

**And I can tell you anything right**

Yeah

**Well you dropped your phone and left with Dez. I was walking out of the practice room to give it to you and I saw you and Dez…**

Bye Ally, got to go 

And Trish hung up. Maybe she and Dez did kiss. If Dez and Trish are together, never thought I'd think those words before, then. Hey I got a text. It's from Austin. It reads, "Come over got a surprise" I text back "KK". Girly right.

I tell Abby that I'm going to Austin's. She is the best sister ever. Abigail Lilly Dawson, born April 12th, 1999. I love her so much. Unlike Austin who can't stand his little brother, James Caleb Moon, born December 6th, 2000. I don't know why he just doesn't.

I get into my car and drive to Austin's house. I wonder what to surprise is. Our anniversary is tomorrow. What the hell could he be planning today? Whatever it is I can't wait. I pull into his driveway and I think I can Austin and James fighting. Who are they, Dez and Trish?

Austin's POV

My little brother. I can't stand him. I "love" him, like I'm supposed to but, sometimes I wish I could throw him off of the bridge that me and Ally bungee jumped off of **(Magazines and Made-Up Stuff). **James really needs to learn how to shut up. He's 15. When I was 15 I was getting singed by Jimmy Starr and following my dream.

"Mom, can you and James please go. Tomorrow is mine and Ally's 3 year anniversary and tonight is just the beginning. Please?" I say.

"James, let's give your brother some privacy." mom said.

"Fine." James said. He and mom leave. There gonna visit my dad. He is at a meeting in Orlando for opening a new store there. He's gonna be gone for a few days. He almost always kept James under control. She James and mom shouldn't be back until really late. Like 11. I hear a knock on the door and know it's Ally.

"Hey, beautiful." I say. She's wearing a soft pink dress with black heals and her hair is straight.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Ally said.

"Well come in." I said.

"So, what did you plan to do? I mean our anniversary is tomorrow." Ally said.

"Your dad is gone right." I said.

"Yeah, he's out of town at a music convention." Ally said.

"Well I was thinking we order pizza, watch a romantic movie, and for dessert." I say as I kiss Ally.

"Sounds perfect." Ally said.

"I'll order the pizza." I said.

"And I'll get the movie. Which one?" Ally said.

"The Notebook. Very romantic." I said.

"Perfect." Ally said.

I order the pizza. It should be here soon.

"Found the movie." I hear Ally say.

She popes it into the Blue-Ray Player and presses play. We snuggle on the couch and share a blanket. She kisses my cheek and I blush. Can't wait for tomorrow, let's just it's going to be magical. Very magical. Something is vibrating. My phone. I check to see who it is and it's Dez. What the hell, I told him not to call me because Ally is over. I answer it and hear weird things. I put it on speaker.

"Dez, you bad..." Trish's voice. "Not yet… Okay… Later."

"Whatever…" Dez's voice. "Should we tell Austin and…"

That's when I hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"I got it. Butt. Dialing. It makes the most sense. At Sonic Boom. Handing up." Ally said.

"Ally, I have no idea what you're talking about. Spill it." I said.

"Fine. At Sonic Boom, Trish dropped her phone. And I left to give it to her." Ally said.

"I know and." I said, interrupting.

"I stopped by the railing because Dez and Trish were siting and talking. But not arguing. And then I think they kissed." Ally said.

"What. Wait WHAT!" I said in a very high squeaky voice.

"Three words. They. Are. Together. It makes the most sense. But we can't tell them that we know. It could mess up everything." Ally said.

"And what about hanging up?" I said.

"When you left to deal with James. I called Trish to tell her about how I think she and Dez kissed and I was about to say it. And that's when she hung up." Ally said.

"I don't mind that there dating, if they are, I just wish they told us." I said.

"Me too. Hey the pizza is here. Can you get it?" Ally said making a puppy dog face.

I go to the door and pay for the pizza. Being the gentleman that I am. I give a tip and say, "Thank you"

We each grab a slice. And just laugh. I turn the movie back on. The movie should be over in about an hour. For dessert we're gonna have ice cream. But not just ice cream. Ice cream with a hell of a lot of toppings. The movie is really good. Me and Ally just cuddle up together and be normal teens. No cameras. No paparazzi. No media. Just us.

"Ally, the movie is over. Dessert time?" I say.

"Sure." She said.

We get up and get a large bowl. Fill it with vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, bananas, salted almonds, Reese's pieces, white and dark chocolate chips, coconut, and whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles on top. Ally and I grab a spoon and eat our ice cream monster sundae. It's really good.

Once the sundae is done, Ally goes home. At around 11 James and Mom come home. James is tiered as hell. He crashes in his room. Which is right next to mine. I text Ally but, she doesn't respond. Either asleep or her phone is dead. Three words. Life. Is. Good.

**Next chapter is Austin and Ally's 3 year anniversary. What else could also happen. Look at the summary. I'm going to start writing a new chapter for "Twins and Troubles" ASAP. I said this is the first author's note but, I already know the plot and don't know if I should make this story a trilogy or one big story. Tell me in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review it up.**


	2. Anniversaries and Answers

**Author's note: so I decided to make this one big story. Sorry to anyone who wanted a trilogy. Last chapter Austin and Ally think that Dez and Trish are dating. Is it true? Maybe. Okay yes. Just look at the summary. This chapter is a really romantic and really sweet. Can't wait for you guys to read it. Here's chapter 2 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Ally's POV

Today's the day. Mine and Austin's 3 year anniversary. Trish should be over soon. And we're going to have a super girly day. Until about 5:30, then I have to go to Shedder's to meet Austin for a really romantic night. I wonder what the hell he's planning. But at the same time I don't what to know. So I can be surprised. I know that Trish is hear. She texted me. I open the door to Trish with a dress, shoes, and a hell of a lot of make-up and nail polish.

"Let's start with make-up." Trish said.

Trish primes my face. To fix any imperfections. Then she adds a light pink blush. Only on my eyelid she puts metallic red eye shadow. Black mascara is next. To make my eyes pop. Finally, a sparkly red lip gloss. She gives me a mirror. Austin is going to have a heart attack when he sees me. Trish made me look good.

"Austin is going to die when he sees you." Trish said.

"That's what I was thinking. Now for my hair I was thinking I could straighten it and then put it into a side braid. On my left side." I said.

"Oh my god, I was thinking the same think. No seriously what I have in the dress bag is going to make Austin's jaw drop open. Trust me." Trish said.

I straighten my hair and put it into a side braid. I tie it off with a red hair tie.

"Trish, I'm dying to know what's in the bag. Please show me already." I say eagerly.

Trish shows me a black dress that's fitted at the top and at the waist flows to my knees. And at the top it has a swirly black rhinestone pattern. Classy but sassy. Perfect. Next, Trish gives me red flats with a cute red bow in the front. Supper cute. I change into my jaw dropping outfit. It's sweet and sassy. Exactly, what I was going for.

Lastly, Trish paints my fingers red and my toes black. I love have a best friend like Trish. Someone who gets me. It's 5:50, so I leave. Trish goes home. Or maybe to… No she's wouldn't. Or would she? I wanted to bring up the whole kissing at Sonic Boom thing. But I knew I would get know where. She would just change the subject. I pull into Shedder's and see Austin with a black thing. His jaw is already open. Nice job, Trish.

"Wow, Ally, wow." Austin said.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself. Dez." I say referring to his red button down shirt, a black jacket over that, black fancy jeans, and really nice black shoes.

"And I'm guessing, Trish." Austin said.

"Yeah, do you think they planned this a while ago?" I said.

"Yeah, and put this on." He hands me a blindfold. I take of my shoes first and put on the flip flops that I keep in my car.

Austin leads me so I don't go the wrong way or fall or walk into something. He takes me on a good 3 minute walk.

"Take off your blindfold." Austin said.

I'm standing in front of a table for two. With lit candles, a small thing of roses in the middle, and I'm hoping dinner. I'm really hungry.

"Austin, this is amazing. Are we going to eat?" I say, wanting whatever smells amazing.

"Of course." Austin says.

I dig into my favorite meal. Steak, medium well, a small salad with ranch dressing, steak French fries, and diet coke **(Don't own)**. After diner, Austin takes me on a moonlit walk while people clean up the table. Suddenly, Austin stop me. I wonder why? Now I think I know why. He gets on one knee and pulls out a blue velvet box.

"5 years ago, we were 15 and clueless. A shy songwriter and a loud performer. We were the perfect match **(Rockers and Writers)**. I fell for Kira but, knew you were the one **(Girlfriends and Girl Friends-Chapters and Choices)**. I kissed you after you overcame your stage fright **(Chapters and Choices)**. And serenaded you with a song that you wrote **(Partners and Parachutes)**. We became a couple and went out once. But, it was a disaster. Broke up **(Couples and Careers)**. I wrote a song about you and almost got sued **(Tunes and Trials)**. You got signed and I was thrilled. Then I gave you the "Thinking of You" card **(Fresh Starts and Farewells)**. Eventually, you joined us on tour **(Road Trips and Reunions) **and under the mistletoe we tried to kiss. 3 times **(Mix ups and Mistletoe)**. And a year later got back together. Now today, our 3rd anniversary. What I'm trying to say is we've been through so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life going through more with you. Alexandrea Brooke Dawson, will you marry me?" Austin said.

"Austin Monica Moon, yes. A billion times, yes." I say. He slips the ring on my finger and we kiss. I feel lightning. Perfect lightning.

"I love you." Austin said.

"I love you too." I say.

We decide to tell everyone in the morning. I go home. It's just me and my mom. My dad's in Orlando or lives in Orlando. I see him all the time but, it's not the same. I can't wait to see Dez and Trish's faces when they see this rock on my finger. It's only like 7 so my mom and my sister iare home. She obviously sees the ring and is very excited for my. Austin asked both of my parents if he could purpose, before asking me to marry him. Austin is very smart. I take of my make-up and the dress that Trish got me and put on my pajamas. I make myself a chocolate ice cream sundae and watch re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S on TV with my mom and Abby. I know this is going to sound extremely lame, but she is the coolest mom ever. She's taking a few years of researching off. She just wants to spend time with her daughters. We laugh, we even yell a little. But hey, every family is weird in their own way. Tomorrow is going to be amazing.

**This chapter was short in length, but long in wording. Austin and Ally are engaged. Yay. Now all they need is to get married and I don't want to spoil the ending. Do I? No, but, there will be foreshadowing, maybe a dream or and Prizes airs on February 9****th****. Last February we saw Austin get jealous (Campers and Complications) now it's Ally's turn. Laura Marano tweeted something like that. The beach scene goes to the author Purplenutellaaaa. She has a trilogy called, "Auslly", "Auslly 2", and "Auslly 3". Auslly 1 and 2 are done and Auslly 3 is updated every Saturday. She's one of my favorite Auslly writers. I love her work. Review it up. **


	3. Telling and Truths

**Author's note: what? It's not next Friday/Saturday/Sunday, why is she updating? You may asked. Well it's because I've been PM with Purplenutellaaaa and she's been really supportive of me. My story is extremely loosely based off of her trilogy "Auslly 1/2/3". And last chapter was a spin-off of her chapter 1 of "Auslly". I encourage you to read it. She update every Saturday and this last update messed with your feels. She did an amazing job with the…well just read it. But read the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** part first. Anyway back to "Forever and Fate", last chapter Austin and Ally got engaged. What will happen next? Will Trez every come with their relationship? All will be answered in the next few chapters. Here's chapter 3 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Ally's POV

Well today me and Austin are telling our family and friends that we're getting married. I don't know when or where but, it's going to happen. Ally Moon, it sounds like it was meant to be. Great now, "Teen Beach Movie" "Meant to Be" is stuck in my head. Oh well, great song. Everyone is going over Austin's house for breakfast. And guess what there serving. Pancakes. My mom, sister, and me get in the car and head to Austin's house.

I open the door and see Dez and Trish sitting on the couch talking and not trying to kill each other. They lean in, almost as if to kiss, but then see me and Abby and stop. I just want to know if my 2 best friends are dating or not.

"Is that so hard?" I say out loud. Everyone is confused. Great.

I sit next to Austin and we talk. He tells me that once James comes back we're going to tell everyone. And then eat pancakes because we can. Great, that seems to be the word of the day, James is back. Austin nudges me.

"Everyone, Ally and I have an announcement..." Austin starts to say.

"We're getting married." I blurt out.

"Congratulations." everyone says. I'm shocked. Everyone comes up and congratulates us. That went better than planned. I see Dez and Trish. Are they HOLDING HANDS! I think they are. I'm just going to think it. Dez and Trish are dating. They are a thing and item. Something I'd never see the day to happening. When we are all in Sonic Boom, today, I'll ask Dez and Trish, what the hell is going on between you two. What I'm curious. I mean it's Dez and it's Trish. And they are defiantly not the same. Okay now I'm just singing "It's Me, It's You" Austin makes pretty damn good pancakes. We can both cook but, I can't cook pancakes as well as him.

"Dez, Trish, Austin, at 12:00 meet me at Sonic Boom. I need to talk to you guys. ALL of you guys." I say. It's like so 9 we got a good 3 hours.

I tell Austin that I have to start my shift at Sonic Boom. At 12 Abby is going to take over while I talk to my friends about the whole Dez and Trish thing. When me and Austin started to date we told Dez and Trish right away but, yet again they knew that we were eventually going to get back together. And I'd never think that Dez and Trish would ever happen. But still they should have told us. If it's true anyway.

I kiss Austin, tell him that I love him, and drive to Sonic Boom. The store only has a few people in it. Great, a slow day. I'm saying that in a good way. I don't want to have to help Abby while I'm talking to my friends about being together.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a quick second." I say hiding the ring.

"What, do you want, sweetie?" Dad asks.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but, Austin and I are engaged." I say.

"Congratulations, sweetie. I like Austin, he's a good kid." Dad says.

"Thanks, dad." I say.

I'm shocked that he took it so well. But my dad never lies. I start to help the costumer. I check out the guitar that he's buying. A few more costumers later and it's almost 12. I see my sister.

"Thanks Abby, I owe you one." I say.

"Just make me the god-mother of you and Austin's first child and we're even." Abby says.

"Deal." We shake hands. I always thought of having kids with Austin before and even told Abby. So I'm not surprised this is what she wants.

Dez and Trish are coming together. Perfect. They go into the practice room and I can see Austin come in.

"What the hell is this all about?" Austin asks me.

"I want to know if Dez and Trish are dating. And my plan is working perfectly. Also, my dad didn't freak out about me getting married to you. He said that he likes you and that you're a good kid." I say.

"Good thing I asked him ahead of time." Austin said.

"Smart." I said, "Now just follow me." Austin follows me as we creep up by the open door. Dez and Trish are talking.

"One, two, three." I whisper as we walk in to Dez and Trish talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" I say.

"I-I-I was telling Dez that he should see this romance movie." Trish shutters.

"What movie?" I ask.

"The movie is called…" Trish begins to say.

"THAT I REALIZED THAT I LIKED TRISH AND SHE LIKES ME THEN WE KISSED AND NOW WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR LIKE 3 MONTHS!" Dez tries to catch his breath.

"Whoa." That's all I can say.

"When, how, why, did this happen?" Austin says.

"Well, it was a couple months ago and I was at the movies. For a blind date. I knew what he looked like. About an hour passed by and I realized that I got stud up. I was about to leave but then I saw Dez. He looked exactly how I felt. Sad. Mad. And disappointed. I asked him what wrong and he told me that he got stud up too. Dez had 2 tickets for the movie that I was supposed to see. So Dez took me to the movie. We sat next to each other throughout the whole movie and didn't argue. After the movie I thanked Dez for taking me to the movie and that he probably would have enjoyed his blind date better. Then he said it was way better with me. One thing led to another and we kissed. And Dez told me that he likes me and I did the same thing." Trish said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I say.

"Imagine if me and Dez broke up and you knew, it would be weird. But if you didn't know we would just go back to our old arguing selves. Like nothing ever happened." Trish said.

"That's makes sense. I'm happy for you guys. After years of fighting. Finally together." I say.

"Thanks, Ally. Austin, your thoughts." Trish said.

"I'm still stunted, but happy. I love you guys." Austin says.

"We love you too." Trish said.

**A shortish chapter. And next weekend I will be updating. But probably only once. Princesses and Prizes tomorrow at 9. Will you be watching? I will. **


	4. Wedding Plans and Writing Songs

**Author's note: I said this in chapter 2 of my other story "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" and I'm going to say it again. Okay let's get serious. As we all know Princesses and Prizes aired February 9th. Or as I like to call it "The Season 3 Freakin Auslly Episode" I really liked it. Some big Auslly things were, Ally admitted to still liking Austin (last time she admitted it was Fresh Starts and Farewells) I was hyperventilating and jumping up and down like an idiot. Also, Brooke was back and acting creeper than ever. But the part that made me want to cry was when Austin and Ally AGREED to move on and see other people. It's a possibility that they will get back together in Season 3. *happy face* On September 23rd, 2013, (A day before my birthday) I saw on YouTube the full episode of Fresh Starts and Farewells. I heard a rumor that there was going to be an unblocked Auslly kiss. Obviously there wasn't and I was a MESS. A complete mess. So I started to write FanFiction on Microsoft Word. It made me feel better. IMPORTANT, I'm ditching my old updating schedule for this story. Instead of updating only once a weekend, I'm going to be posting a new chapter any chance I get, during the weekend (Friday-Sunday). That's it. Here's chapter 4 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A. **

Austin's POV

Dez and Trish are together. Dez and Trish are together. Those five words eco in my head, over and over again. I'm happy for them but, it's Dez and it's Trish. And they are definitely not the same. Okay now I'm just singing "It's Me, It's You". They've always been at each other. Constantly arguing. And now that I know that they're dating, it's just weird. I'm happy for them, but it's just weird. Right now me and Ally are hanging out at Sonic Boom. It's really busy today, so Abby is also helping. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my brother like they do. He's just so annoying. I'm working on a new song for my album. Ever since "Steal Your Heart", songs are just easier to write. With the help of Ally, or course.

"Alls, what do you think of this line? You don't have to face your fears alone. 'Cause whenever you're in trouble, I'll know." I sing.

"I like it, you're really getting better at writing songs, Austin." Ally said.

"Thanks, Alls." I say.

Let's see for the course: Let me be your superhero…I got it: there isn't a place I won't go, whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there. Ally's going to love this. Oh I forget to mention, this song is for her. It's "Steal Your Heart 2.0". I really do love Ally. I'm her superhero. Dez and Trish walk in or should I say, Trez.

"Hey, guys." Ally said.

"Hey, Ally." Trish said.

"Working on a new song, Austin?" Dez said.

"Yeah, it's called, "Superhero"." I say.

Dez walks over to me and whispers something into my ear. I answer with a "Yes.". Ally is going to love it.

About a few hours have passed and Ally and I are at my house. We're sitting on the hammock in the backyard just talking and holding hands. We're talking about our wedding plans. We want to get married soon but not soon. Like in a few months.

"Do we want a big wedding or a small wedding?" Ally said.

"We should a have a small wedding. On the beach, where I first proposed to you. And only invite friends and family. And the reception can be in Sonic Boom." I said.

"That would be perfect, wait why in Sonic Boom." Ally said.

"Our first everything was there, where we met **(Rockers and Writers)**, "I Think About You" **(Partners and Parachutes)**, and so one. It will be…" I say.

"Perfect." Ally and I say at the same time.

"When?" Ally asks.

"Your birthday is in a month so, how about August 10th. It will be perfect." I say.

"Perfect." Ally and I kiss.

"We'll finish the rest of the wedding stuff, let's just lay here." Ally says.

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

I pick up my phone, "No way…Trish, you got to be kidding…I'll tell Ally…Bye"

"And the news is?" Ally says.

"Trish got me a gig at Miami Beach Bash." I say.

"Congrats, Austin, when is it?" Ally asks.

"In 2 weeks." I say.

"I'm going to Sonic Boom. Are you coming?" Ally says.

"Sure, why not?" I say.

Once me and Ally arrive at the mall of Miami, I get us smoothies and meet Ally at Sonic Boom. Ally is sitting on the counter, writing in her song book.

"Hey, Alls, I got you your smoothie." I say.

"But there's no eating, oh well." Ally grabs her smoothie.

Dez and Trish walk in. there holding hands. I twitch. It's just so freakin weird. But I'm happy.

"Austin, Jimmy told me to tell you that you and Ally can perform a song for the Miami Beach Bash." Trish says.

"That;s great. You heard the Ally?" I say.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could sing, "You Can Come To Me"." Ally says.

"So was I. Can't wait. I love you, Alls." I say.

"I love you too." Ally said.

**That's a wrap. This chapter, a little on the short side. If you didn't read my author's note at the top, I suggest you do. Important information is in that. Also, Happy Valentine's Day. I hate today, I'm 14 and I still have never had a boyfriend. *sad face* I'm Updating tomorrow. *happy face* Have you ever wanted something so bad, but you had no control of when it would come out? I have. It's called, chapter 11 of Middlechild3's "The Ghost In The Mirror". **


	5. Lying and Leaving

**Author's note: I'm really stupid. Why? You might ask. Well I'm making Austin and Ally get married on August 10****th****, which is also, Austin's brother, James's birthday. So I'm changing James's birthday to December 6****th****. Okay. And I'm going to put this in the ending author's note as well, but I'm not getting that much reviews. I only have 7 and 3 of them are from Purplenutellaaaa. I'm not asking for reviews, however I'm saying that review are VERY appreciated. And maybe you might get a shout out in the beginning author's note. So today I'm shouting out: Purplenutellaaaa, she's been so supportive and her stories "Auslly, Auslly 2, Auslly 3" are amazing. And she's also really cool. We PM sometimes. She's also doing a Switched at Birth and Austin and Ally crossover. I'm most likely not going to read it because I don't watch "Switched at Birth" but, it's probably really good. Anyway, here's chapter 5 of "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Austin's POV

"Hey, Ally." I say as I walk into Sonic Boom.

"Hey, Austin, Ally is in the practice room." Abby says.

I hear what sounds like, "You Can Come To Me" on piano. Maybe she's practicing for the Miami Beach Bash.

"Hey, Alls." I say.

"Hey, I was thinking for the Miami Beach Bash we could do "You Can Come To Me" on piano, instead of guitar. Something different." Ally says.

"I think I like it. Let me so what you got." I say.

Ally's hands move over the piano, perfectly. The notes sound really good. I'd never think that, "You Can Come To Me" would be this good on piano. I better tell Ally. She's a musical genius.

"Ally, it's perfect. Maybe I could release it along with, "Superhero"." I say.

"Austin, that you so much. I hope Jimmy likes it." Ally says.

"Don't worry, Alls, he will." I say.

Ally smiles. God she's perfect. Oh look, there's Dez and Trish. They're holding hands. They would. But yet so would me and Ally. I'm happy for them.

"Hey, Tre… Trish." I say. I almost said, "Trez"

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Who the hell could be calling me? Oh wait, a hell of a lot of people.

"Hello…Jimmy…yeah…"You Can Come To Me"…only with piano…I'll tell her…thanks bye, Jimmy." I say.

"That was Jimmy." I say.

"And?" Ally says.

"We're going to sing "You Can Come To Me" on piano. He said it would be a great idea." I say.

"That's great, Austin." Ally gives me a hug. She's the best girlfriend ever. Much better than Brooke ever was. Much better.

Ally's phone buzzes. I throw it to her.

"Sorry, I have to go. My sister needs me. My dad is running the store." Ally says.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Ally says.

Ally's POV 

I get in my car. I blast "Cloud 9" by, Dove Cameron and Luke Benward **(Listening to it right now) (love that song/movie). **The movie was great althought that Skye Sailor looked a lot like Kira **(both played by, Kiersey Clemons).**

Waking up, ready for some action

Strapping in, ready for the ride

Going big now that I can take it,

All the way to cloud 9

Dropping in, wanna feel the rush now

Sun is out, the wind is in my hair

Nothing else could be quite as awesome,

As when I'm soaring through the air

So here we go, And we ain't gonna take it slow

We're ready now to touch the sky,

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

Don't give up, keep on taking chances

Put in time, till you get it right

Winding up, swinging for the fences

Won't go down without a fight

Going hard, push it to the limit

To the edge, go to the extreme

There's no doubt that I'm gonna win it

Never giving up the dream

So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow

We're ready now to touch the sky,

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow

We're ready now to touch the sky,

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly,

I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

Hey, I'm home. Really I just lied. I wanted to watch a movie with Abby. I know lying is bad but, there's a Harry Potter **(Don't own)** marathon on ABC Family **(Don't own). **And Harry Potter is my life. Ever since the 7th is my hero. She's being herself and not giving a damn about what anyone else thinks. I know Ally Dawson lying. But everyone lies once in a while. I see Abby we turn on the TV and watch the first Harry Potter movie. The Sorcerer's Stone.

**I said this in the beginning author's note and here it is, I'm going to put this in the ending author's note as well, but I'm not getting that much reviews. I only have 8 and 4 of them are from Purplenutellaaaa. I'm not asking for reviews, however I'm saying that review are VERY appreciated. And maybe you might get a shout out in the beginning author's note. Like purplenutellaaaa. Also, I don't own "Cloud 9" but, I loved it. Dove is truly amazing. And Laura. See you next Friday.**


	6. Before and Beaches

**Author's note: I'm only writing this chapter because I'm REALLY bored. No shout-outs today. Or auslly story. Just an update. Here's chapter 6 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_Ally's POV_

_Today is the slowest day at Sonic Boom. There's literally only been like 3 costumers today. I wonder where Austin is. _

_"Hey, Ally." I hear a familiar voice. A masculine voice. _

_I look up to see who the hell it is. On word. Dallas._

_"Dallas, wh-wh-what are you doing here? I thought you movie to New York like 5 years ago." I shudder._

_"I did but, then my dad got transferred back to Miami. So how's life?" my old crush asks._

_"Well, for the past 3 years I've been dating Austin and now we're getting married." I say._

_"Ally, I still love you." Dallas says._

_"What!" I say. _

I walk up in a jolt. Austin's next to me. And he has his arm around me. It's like 11 PM. We must have been watching a movie and I fell asleep. I'm breathing heavily. Like when you walk up after thinking your falling in your sleep. I hate when that happens **(So do I)**.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asks.

"I had a dream that Dallas came back to Miami and told me that he still loves me. But it means nothing." I say.

"Alexandrea," nothing comes good out of Austin's mouth when he calls me, Alexandrea, "I believe you. I know that Dallas was gone within a week after Trish "fired" him **(World Records and Work Wreckers)**."

"Thank you, Austin. Trust is key in a relationship. Should we continue the movie?" I ask.

"You should go home. Your mom did say to be home by midnight." Austin says.

"I'll get my stuff. Wait you need to drive me home." I say.

Austin grabs his keys and I put on my Uggs **(Don't own)**. We get in his car and he drives me home. My mom is home. Great. I haven't had time to tell her about the whole Dez and Trish dating thing. She'll be shocked but, I think we all were.

"Bye, Austin, I love you." I say.

"Love you too, Alls." Austin says.

I walk in and see my mom and my sister watching TV, it's a good thing it's Friday.

"Mom, I have some news well, it's not my news but, still huge." I say.

"What is it, Ally-cat." mom says.

"DezandTrisharedating." I say in one long word.

"Slow down and repeat." mom says.

"Dez and tTrsh are dating." I finally say.

"What! That came out of nowhere!" **(That line is from chapter 6 of Purplenutellaaaa's Auslly) **mom said.

"I know. They were both at the movies for a blind date. Got stud up. Saw the movie that they were going to see with their dates. And then kissed. That was like 3 months ago and me and Austin only found out a few days ago." I say.

"Wow." Abby and my mom says.

"I'm going to go in my room. Love you." I say.

"Love you." they say to me.

I get on my PJ's and fall into a slumber.

_Today is the slowest day at Sonic Boom. There's literally only been like 3 costumers today. I wonder where Austin is. _

_"Hey, Ally." I hear a familiar voice. A masculine voice. _

_I look up to see who the hell it is. On word. Dallas._

_"Dallas, wh-wh-what are you doing here? I thought you movie to New York like 5 years ago." I shudder._

_"I did but, then my dad got transferred back to Miami. So how's life?" my old crush asks._

_"Well, for the past 3 years I've been dating Austin and now we're getting married." I say._

_"Ally, I still love you." Dallas says._

_"What!" I say. _

"Ally, Ally, wake up. I think you're having a nightmare." I hear my mom say.

"Not again." I say.

"Talk to me, Alexandrea." mom says.

"Okay, last night, before I came home, me and Austin were watching a movie and I fell asleep. I had a dream about I was in Sonic Boom and Dallas came back from New York and told me that he still loved me. And I just had the same dream. What does this mean, mom?" I say.

"I don't know. Our minds can play weird tricks on us. But it always means something. Every the stupidest dreams could mean something big." mom says.

"Thanks, it's my day off so I'm going to Austin's. I'll be back before 11 PM." I say.

"Okay, be smart." mom says.

What could that means…oh. We're not doing that sort of action until we're married. Or at least on our honeymoon. I grab my purple bikini. Just in case.

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um...no

Let's not talk about it,

Drama - we can live without it

Catch a wave if we're bored

There's a clock we'll ignore

Find a way around it

Hey, girl, I can tell it's something

Even when you say it's nothing

When you're playing with your hair

Like you just don't care

It's a tell, you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song

Not a love song

I love that you bought the tickets (Uh-huh)

And you don't make me watch a chick flick

We've come so far,

Being just the way we are

If it's not broke, don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning,

When you don't say what you're feeling

If you got a broken heart,

You can punch me in the arm

Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)

Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song

Not a love song

I love the way you get me,

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song

Not a love song

I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)

I don't quite understand a manicure

But you're

The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do love you)

And I, would hold your bags

When you go shopping

What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)

What a guy

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

The way you say you'd, put me through it

I guess I always knew it (I always knew)

I love the way you get me,

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song (not a love song)

Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song (It's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (It's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (It's not a love song)

Not a love song

One song later and I'm at Austin's house. I only see one car. Mike is still in Orlando and the other on must be Austin's. Mimi must be out. I wonder if she took James.

"Hey, Austin. Is James here?" I ask.

"Yes, but he promised me he would stay in his room. I got you Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream." Austin says.

"Thanks. Also, last night I had the same dream about Dallas and my mom said I keep having it for a reason. She nor I know why. Do you?" I ask.

"No, I don't." Austin asked.

"What do you want to do?" I say.

"Let's go to the beach. My mom said I could." Austin asks.

"Sure, I brought a bikini. And what are we going to do about James?" I say.

Austin thinks for a second and then yells to James, "Hey, James do you want to come to the beach with me and Ally, you can bring Chloe."

"Okay, I'll call her!" James yells back.

"Chloe is James's girlfriend." Austin says.

Once James comes down we pick up Chloe and head to the beach. We arrive at the beach. Austin and James drop me and Chloe off while they get smoothies for us. Chloe and I find a spot to set up.

"Chloe, hi I'm Ally. I'm Austin's girlfriend." I say.

"And I'm Chloe. But I'm guessing you knew that." Chloe says.

"You're very pretty." I say. Chloe has a Miami tan with sole piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Thanks, so are you." Chloe says.

"Aw, thank you. How did you and James meet?" I say.

"In freshman year he sat behind me in math. And I'm really smart. He was cheating off the test that we were both taking. The teacher caught us and we both got detention. I didn't have a ride so he walked me home. I said thanks. James got bright red and then we kissed. Later that week he took me on a date and we've been going out ever since." Chloe says.

"Smoothies are hear." I hear Austin say.

"Thanks." Me and Chloe both say and then we laugh.

"What were you ladies talking about?" James says.

"I was telling Ally about how we met. You know with the whole math class and getting detention." Chloe says.

"Come on bro, let's hit the waves." Austin says. He and James grab there surfboards and hit the waves.

While Chloe and I talk about Austin and James, they get some pretty good waves. And they're soaking wet.

"I don't know if James told you this yet but, Austin and I are getting married this August." I say.

"I didn't know but, congrats anyway." Chloe says.

"Austin Monica Moon, you better…" I'm soaking wet and so is Chloe thanks to Austin and James hugging us with extremely wet bodies.

I hand Chloe a towel. She's wetter than I am and I'm really wet.

"Let's go to Shredder's and get some food." Austin says.

We pack up everything, which was like noting, and go to Shredder's. I get some French fries and pickles. Austin gets us a vanilla milkshake to split. James get a sandwich. And Chloe get fries and a diet coke **(Don't own)**. I see a flash of lightning in the distance. I tell everyone that we need to go, so we head back to Austin's house. Chloe comes with us. Once we get in the house it starts to pour.

"Good eye, Alls." Austin says.

A few hours have passed. It's about 3 and the storm is gone. Austin drives me and Chloe home.

"Hey, Abby." I say to my sister.

"That was some freak thunderstorm." Abby says.

"It was. Where's mom?" I ask.

"Once the storm passed so wen to the grocery store. That was about 10 minutes ago. What to watch TV?" Abby says.

"Sure." I say.

Abby turns on the TV to "Break it Down" **(Shake it Up)**. It's a dance show about these 2 girls, Lexi and Rachel, who dance on a TV show called "Break it Down: New York". Lexi has a younger brother, Dylan **(Flynn)** and Ashton has an older brother, Nick **(Ty)**. There are also these fraternal twins, Tyler and Grace **(Gunther and Tinka). **Who can get really mean at times. Once my mom gets home she makes us dinner and then I video chat Austin. Once the day is over I got to sleep, fearing that I'll have the "Dallas Dream" again. I really don't. Austin. Austin. Austin…

**That was one of the longest chapters I've written in a long time. I don't own Ross Lynch's "Not a Love Song". And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I really appreciate them. They make my day, knowing that my writing is good enough for someone else judgment. I mean it. Love you guys, and if you have a story idea, publish it. I'd never thought my other story "Daughter and Daters" would be a hit and now it has 2 sequels. Follow your instincts and PM me if you want me to check out any one of your stories. Review it up. Please.**


	7. Perfect Dresses and Perfect Sunsets

**Author's** **note: I really didn't feel like updating "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" and I'm really bored so, here I am. "Timeless"** **by, Ross Lynch is my jam. Here's chapter 7 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own "Austin and Ally" **

Ally's POV

Today my mom, sister, Trish, and me are going wedding dress shopping. Last night I didn't have the "Dallas Dream", but I have a feeling that it will be back. We walk into the bridal shop. There are so many dresses. And ½ of them will end in divorce. Austin and I will NEVER turn out like that. Our love is timeless.

"Hi, I'm Alexandrea Dawson and I'm here for an appointment." I say.

"Well, Alexandrea, your consultant will be with you soon." she says.

We sit in the waiting area. I already know what I want. The dress is going to be just like the one I wore one Austin and I's anniversary. Our 3rd anniversary.

"Hi, I'm Madison and you must be Alexandrea." Madison says.

"Yes, I am and you can call me, Ally." I say.

"Follow me Ally and introduce me to your entourage." Madison says.

"This is my mom, Penny. This is my sister, Abby. And this is my best friend, Trish." I say.

"Nice to meet you all. Ally, do you know what you want? And when's the big day?" Madison says.

"August 10th, this year. And I want a mermaid style dress. That's strapless, with sweetheart neckline and has rhinestones on the chest area." I say.

"Wow, I know exactly what you're looking for. Come with me, Ally." Madison says.

I get up and follow Madison to the dressing room. She leaves and comes back with about five different dresses.

"Which one do you want to start out with?" Madison says.

I look at the five dresses until I see the perfect one. It's exactly what I want.

"That one." I say pointing to the perfect dress.

"Nice choice." Madison says.

Madison helps me get into the dress. Once it's on, I look at myself. I can see myself walking down the aisle in this dress. I can see Austin's face. This is the one.

Madison and I go to the place where my family is. Their faces are priceless. My face is priceless. I start to smile and nod my head.

"I think this is the one." I say.

"I agree, Ally. You're stunning." Abby says.

"Thanks, Abby. And, Madison I think this is the one." I say.

"Are you positive?" Madison says.

"Yes, it's perfect." I say.

Madison rings us up. My mom offers to pay and she does. Her mom did pay for her's and so on. Maybe one day I'll be paying for my daughters. I can't wait for Austin to see me. Now all we need are brides mate dresses. And I already know what color they're going to be. Red of course. The dress is going to stay at my mom's in a place that no one would find it. I don't want anyone to find it. Especially Austin. My mom drops everyone off at Sonic Boom. Abby's working and I'm going to hang out with my friends. But for the next week, I have to work. I head up to the practice room with Trish.

"Hey, girls, did you have a fun time shopping?" Austin says.

"Yeah, you are going to die when you see me." I say.

I already know what Austin is thinking, "Damn, she must be really hot in that dress." Am I right?

Austin's POV

Damn, she must be really hot in that dress.

Ally's POV

"What did you guys do?" Trish says.

"Well Austin came over my house and we ate pancakes and played video games." Dez says.

"Austin can I talk to you for a second?" I say.

"Sure." Austin says.

"I know we should discuss this in privet but it's really bugging me. Should we have a bachelor and bachelorette party?" I say.

"I think we should. But nothing crazy, just us guys and you girls." Austin says.

"I agree." I say.

"What we're you guys talking about?" Trish says.

"Well Austin and I were think about whether we should have a bachelor and bachelorette party. And we are." I say.

"When?" Dez says.

"Probably a week before our wedding." I say.

There's still so much to do. We have to book a caterer, pick out the maid of honor and best man. Get a cake, brides mate dresses, decide who the hell are going to be my brides mates.

"God!" I say.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asks me.

"I'm just trying to figure out our wedding in my head. Come on, Trish." I say.

Me and Trish leave the boys, notice how I can still call them boys, at Sonic Boom. I grab my book and we leave to go to my house.

"Trish, I know that I should be doing this with Austin but, whatever. For my brides mates I was thinking of having my sister and you as my maid of honor." I say.

"Ally, I would love to be your maid of honor but what about, Abby?" Trish says.

"Well, I owe Abby so she's going to be the god-mother of me and Austin's first child." I say.

"As long as me and Dez get to be the god-parents of your second." Trish says. We laugh.

"Hey, girls. What are you talking about?" my mom says.

"Just wedding plans. It is in like 2 months. And that me and Austin decided to have bachelor and bachelorette parties. Nothing crazy and no drinks." I say.

"That's my girl." my mom leaves.

Once my mom leaves me and Trish decide that the party should be at my mom's house. I'll invite Abby, Trish, and Kira. Just us girls.

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe

"Thanks." Trish throws me my phone.

"Yeah…That's great…Bye love you."

"And?" Trish says.

"Austin has a surprise for me and I don't know what it is." I say.

"That's the surprise part." Trish says.

"Do you think you can drive me to Austin's house? That's where he said to meet me." I say.

"Sure." Trish says.

Once we get to Austin's house I see he's in his car.

"Hey, Alls. Hop in. I need to take you to the surprise." Austin says.

"Okay, then." I say.

Austin's POV

Truth is, I'm talking Ally to the beach. It's like 8 PM so the sun is just about to set. It's going to be perfect. We'll sit on a towel and watch the sun set. And maybe kiss a little. I just want tonight to be about me, Ally, and our love. Although I'm still a little worried about Ally having the "Dallas Dream". I know it means nothing and so does she but, I have a feeling… hey we're at the beach.

"Austin, why did you bring me to the beach?" Ally asks.

"Because I want to watch the sunset with you. I just want to be us. It's always been just us." I say.

I grab the towel and me and Ally walk up to the water. Normally I would pretend to hug her and then through her in the water but, not today. Ally and I go further back from the water and sit down. The sand is warm and the night is a bit cool. I can see that Ally is cold so I give her my jacket and put my arm around her. She smiles at me. I smile back. We kiss. And then we watch the sun go down.

**I'm not going to update "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" until Monday. This weekend is all about this story. Next chapter I'm going to skip to Ally's 20****th**** birthday which is in July. Tomorrow I'm going to update and same with Sunday. So see you tomorrow. **


	8. Birthdays and Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's note: I'm back. The new episodes of Austin and Ally airing in March are "Cupids and Cuties" March 9****th**** and "Critics and Confidence" March 16****th****. I can't wait. Cupids and Cuties sounds like an Auslly/Trez episode. Here's chapter 8 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A. **

July 16th Ally's POV

"Austin, where the hell are taking me?" I ask.

"Just keep your eyes closed and let me lead you." Austin said.

Today's my 20th birthday. When I woke up no one was home, except for Austin. He told me that my mom let him. I wondered where Abby and mom were. After Austin made me birthday pancakes we had some "Austin and Ally" time. We just hung out until about 12 and here we are now. Is it me or do I smell pickles?

"Okay, Ally, you can open eyes." Austin says.

I open my eyes. I'm in Sonic Boom. "Surprise!" everyone says.

"You guys. Who planed this?" I say even though I know the answer.

"I did." Austin said. Called it.

"Austin, thank you so much. I love it and you." I hug Austin and he hugs back.

"Happy birthday, Ally." James said.

"Thanks, James." I say.

I find my sister. She's talking with a boy. Maybe it's her new boyfriend that she's always talking about.

"Ally, this is my boyfriend, Cory. Cory, this is my best friend and older sister, Ally." Abby says.

"Nice to meet you and happy birthday." Cory says.

"Thanks, and nice to meet you to." I say to Cory.

Cory is just my sister's type. Bold green eyes and dark brown hair. Kind of looks like Harry Potter, she would. I walk over to Dez and Trish.

"Happy birthday, Ally." Trish said.

"Thanks, Trish." I say.

I walk up to table where the food. But there's no eating in the store. I'll let it slide. It's for my birthday anyway. I fill my plate with PLICKLES! Austin knows me way to well. I grab some chips and a diet coke. Austin is seriously the best. I love him so much. And will keep loving him no matter what happens. Austin and Ally forever. Thanks fate.

"Hey, Chloe." I say.

"Happy birthday, Ally. Great party, although I should probably tell Austin that." Chloe says. We laugh. Remind me to tell Austin that he's the best. Cause he is.

A certain song come on and I know that Austin is going to ask me to dance because this is our song.

"Alexandrea, can I have this dance?" Austin extends his hand and I take it.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

"You have certainly gotten better at dancing." Austin said.

"Thanks." I say.

"Cake time." Austin yells.

"There is no…whoa." I say.

"Austin, this cake is huge and red." I say.

"Anything for you, Alls." Austin said.

Austin cuts me a piece. Chocolate with peanut butter frosting, he knows me way to well. It's scary in a sweet way.

"This cake is amazing." I say.

"I know you would love it." Austin said.

Once everyone is done with their cake, it's time for me to open presents. Not to sound selfish but, there's a lot. Trish is going to hand me the presents, while Kira keeps track of who got me what.

"This one is from, James and Chloe." Trish said.

The box is small and not that heavy. It's also pretty thin. Like iPad **(Don't own) **sized, but I already have an iPad. I open the box up and see it's a red iPad case with gold music notes on the front. It's perfect.

"Thanks, it's perfect. My other case is kind of falling apart." I say.

"This next one is from, Abby and Cory." Trish says.

It's heavy and very boxy. No, she couldn't have. She shouldn't have. The Harry Potter box set on Blue-Ray.

"Abby, you shouldn't have." I say.

"But I did." Abby said.

"Thank you so much." I say.

"This one is from, your parents." Trish says.

My parents got me one gift. I was expecting one from each of them. Ever since they spilt I always got one from each of them. I open up the fairly small gift and find a silver heart shaped locket.

"My mom gave that locket to me on my 20th birthday. And now it's yours." mom says.

"Thanks, mom." I say.

"This is from, Kira." Trish says.

Kira got me, no freakin way. Four R5 concert tickets. I'm so freaking excited. I tried to get some but, the sold out pretty fast. The lead singer, Ross, kind of looks like Austin. Okay they could be identical twins. And Ross's older brother, Rocky, looks a lot like, James.

"Kira, thank you so much." I say.

"It was no problem. I know how much you love them." Kira said.

"This one is from me and Dez." Trish says.

I fearfully open the box, hoping to not see condiments. On my 19th birthday, Dez got me so many condiments, I had to get a mini fridge. But instead I find a microphone charm, for my bracelet, new red ear buds, and some nail polish.

"Thank you, Dez for not getting me condiments again. And you still owe me money for the mini fridge." I say.

"Trish wouldn't let me." Dez said.

"And this is from, Austin." Trish said.

I open the box. And then another. Until I find a box with blue velvet. Now way a bracelet with a heart charm that says, "There's no way I can make it without you"

"Austin, this is probably one of my favorite gifts. I love it and you." I say.

"I knew you would, Alls." Austin said.

No One's POV

After the party, Austin, Ally, Abby, and James stayed behind to clean up. Dez and Trish had to go home. Once they were done cleaning up. Austin went back to Ally's house. Austin and Ally just watched a movie. Ally fell asleep on Austin. Did she have the "Dallas Dream" Maybe. Maybe not.

**That's a wrap. Next chapter is going to be...interesting. I don't own, "I Think About You" Review it up.**


	9. Dancing and Dreams

**Author's note: today is one year of Auslly. That's right one year ago, Austin and Ally kissed. "You Can Come To Me" was sung. Kira ruined everything. Ally overcame her stage fright. Dez and Trish's jaws dropped open so low, they were touching the ground. And a bunch of other not as important stuff. I'm happy to have Auslly in my life. It changed my life forever. And probably yours too. I love you guys. Here's chapter 9 of, "Forever and Fate" I wish I owned "Austin and Ally"**

No One's POV

Just to answer your question. No, Ally didn't have the "Dallas Dream" last might. In fact she and Austin are in Sonic Boom right now. Austin was in the practice room, finishing "Superhero". Ally was pacing back and forth planning the minor stuff for the wedding. Like who to invite and what food should be served. Austin and Ally already know exactly what they want their cake to be. Four tears, with red flowers, black music notes, and alternating chocolate and vanilla cake with peanut butter frosting. It's a good thing no one they were inviting was allergic to nuts.

"Hey, Austin, on the invite list I have my parents, our parents, Abby, James, Dez, Trish, Kira, anyone else?" Ally said.

"Why not James's girlfriend and doesn't your sister have a boyfriend." Austin said.

"I completely forget about Cory and Chloe. Sure, why not." Ally said.

"I'll do the invitations later and we can finally work on releasing the piano version of, "You Can Come To Me"." Ally said.

Ally's fingers move across the piano. Even though it was already sung at the Beach Bash, they still need to work on a few notes. And get the bridge to be perfect.

"Now all we have to do is record it and we're done." Austin said.

"And we're do that later, right now let's just be us." Ally said.

Ally's POV

Austin puts his arm around me. I giggle. He is so freakin cute. I can't believe in a month I'm going to be, Mrs. Austin Moon. Our love in never gonna fade, me and Austin are timeless.

"Ally, come with me. I want to talk you some place." Austin says.

"Okay." I follow Austin to his car. At least he doesn't make me wear a blindfold.

He drives me to his house. I wonder why.

"Austin, why are we hear?" I ask.

"You'll see." Austin said.

Austin brings me inside into the living room. All the furniture is pushed to the side. The stereo is set up to play. Austin grabs the remote and starts to play a song.

"Can I have this dance?" Austin asks.

I nod. Austin presses a button and the acoustic version of, "Upside Down" starts to play.

Always get this funny feeling

Every time you come around

It's like I'm walking on the ceiling

Both feet off the ground

And it's all right

To feel so left upside down

Like I'm losing my head

'Cause I know where my heart belongs

With you again

So I say, "Hey"

I'm crazy into you

And I say, "Hey"

Every minute's overdue

And I can't wait

No I don't care

I'll do what it takes

Driving all night

Catch the first flight just to see you

I'll explain

You got me, like, upside down

You standing there

I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there

I swear my world is turned around

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

I'm upside down

Tell me how I'm supposed to

Act like everything's okay?

It's like a jump without a parachute

Right into a tidal wave

I'm so mixed up

There's no doubt

You got me

Feeling like I'm inside out

It's funny when I'm here with you

I wouldn't change a thing

So I say "Hey"

I'm crazy into you

And I say "Hey"

Every minute's overdue

And I can't wait

No I don't care

I'll do what it takes

Driving all night

Catch the first flight just to see you

I'll explain

You got me, like, upside down

You standing there

I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there

I swear my world is turned around

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

I'm upside down

Got me spinning

From the moment, you walked in the room

Girl I'll admit it

There's nothing I can do if fall for you

Oh you got me, like, upside down

Oh you got me, like, upside down

Hey!

You got me, like, upside down

You standing there

I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there

I swear my world is turned around

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

Oh woah

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

Woah

Upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

Oh Woah

I'm upside down

After the amazing dancing I did with Austin, we watch a movie. It's actually really late so I decide to fall asleep. Hopefully in a non "Dallas Dream" sleep. I just want to know what it means. And I drift away.

_Ally's POV_

_Today is the slowest day at Sonic Boom. There's literally only been like 3 costumers today. I wonder where Austin is. _

_"Hey, Ally." I hear a familiar voice. A masculine voice. _

_I look up to see who the hell it is. On word. Dallas._

_"Dallas, wh-wh-what are you doing here? I thought you movie to New York like 5 years ago." I shudder._

_"I did but, then my dad got transferred back to Miami. So how's life?" my old crush asks._

_"Well, for the past 3 years I've been dating Austin and now we're getting married." I say._

_"Ally, I still love you." Dallas says._

_"What!" I say._

**Short chapter. I'm going to update "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" soon. And I'm not going to update this story until Fridayish. Happy One Year Auslly Kiss Anniversary. Remember is you review you will probably get a shout-out in the next update. Review it up. I don't own "Upside Down" by, the one, the only, Ross Shor Lynch.**


	10. Psychologists and Superheros

**Author's note: so my BFF's sister hates Kira almost as much as me. We were just talking about how much we hate her. Also check out purplenutellaaaa. She just updated her story, "Auslly 3" and let's just say never have Kimmy and Trent be at Dez and Trish's "wedding". It was a complete Trez-aster. See what I did there. Don't forget to vote for Ross for "Best TV Actor" for the Kids Choice Awards. Tuesday I voted for him for 2 hours straight. Not lying. Shout-out goes to Lextrordanairy (Guest) she's also been reviewing a lot. Here's chapter 10 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own Austin and Ally. **

Last Time On F&F Ally's POV

_Today is the slowest day at Sonic Boom. There's literally only been like 3 costumers today. I wonder where Austin is. _

_"Hey, Ally." I hear a familiar voice. A masculine voice. _

_I look up to see who the hell it is. On word. Dallas._

_"Dallas, wh-wh-what are you doing here? I thought you movie to New York like 5 years ago." I shudder._

_"I did but, then my dad got transferred back to Miami. So how's life?" my old crush asks._

_"Well, for the past 3 years I've been dating Austin and now we're getting married." I say._

_"Ally, I still love you." Dallas says._

_"What!" I say._

"Ah!" I scream.

"Ally, what the hell is wrong? Not the Dallas dream?" Austin said.

"Austin, I think I need to see a psychologist. I want to know why I keep having this dream. The same dream over and over again. I've had it like 3 times. Don't you want to know? Just image if you had the same dream over and over again, where Cassidy tells you that she loves you." I say.

"It would be for the best. I know if I had a dream about Cassidy I would want to see a psychologist. I'll schedule you one for today. If that's too soon we…" Austin says.

"Yes, today. You're the best." I say.

"Thanks, Alls." Austin says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Like 8:30 in the morning. I'll make pancakes. I know that always makes you feel better." Austin said.

"No, pancakes make you feel better." I say.

I call my mom to tell her that I'm okay and are going to be spending the day with Austin. She trusts me so there's no problem with disagreeing. Austin gets me an appointment for 1:45. I'm not excited that we've resorted to this, but it's for the best.

"Alls, I made your favorite chocolate chip." Austin said.

"You rock." I grab a fork and dig in. Austin makes the best pancakes.

We eat in silence until James interrupts us. Well he didn't really because that would have implied that me and Austin were talking.

"Austin, you made pancakes, you're the best, bro." James said being weirdly nice this morning.

"Yeah, I did." Austin said mumbling.

"Where's mom?" James said.

"She went to the new store. To help dad set up in Orlando. They're going to be gone for about a week." Austin said.

"I'm going to go to Chloe's. See you later." James said.

"See you later." Austin said.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm just scared of the results, of what the dream could mean." Austin said.

"You're scared? I'm scared half to death. I know there's a reason why I'm having it. I just need a professional to tell me." I said.

"Thanks, Ally, you always know what to say." Austin said.

"No problem." I say.

It's about 9 once we're done so we go to Sonic Boom. Abby is running the store today. And Dez and Trish are already there. I know the "Dallas Dream" is still bugging Austin but, once we get some answers, he'll get over it. Eventually. Hopefully.

"Ally, what's wrong with Austin?" Trish said.

"Nothing, just a dream I had involving Dallas." I say.

"YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT DALLAS!" Trish practically yells.

"I started having it in June and then like 3 times after that. It's the always same dream." I say.

"What's it about?" Trish said.

"Well it starts when I'm in Sonic Boom sitting on the counter and then Dallas comes in and tells me that he still loves me." I say.

"Wow. Are you and Austin going to do anything about this?" Trish said.

"I'm going to see a physiologist today." I say.

"Really, you wouldn't rather talk to…" Trish begins to say.

"No I need to see a professional about this." I say.

A Few Hours Later Still Ally's POV

Austin and I are in the waiting room of the psychologist's office.

"Alexandrea." The doctor said.

We follow the doctor into a room with four chairs and a couch.

"Take a seat and I'm Dr. Jones." Dr. Jones said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Austin said as we shake hands with Dr. Jones.

"I understand that you are having a dream problem, Alexandrea." Dr. Jones said.

"Please call me Ally, and yes a dream problem." I say.

"Can you tell me about it?" Dr. Jones said.

"I started having this dreams about my sort of ex—boyfriend. I'm in Sonic Boom, a store that my family owns, and he comes in and tells me that he still loves me. Which is weird because we never dated but, had crushes on each other." I say.

"Did anything happen in June that could have triggered this dream? Something that has to do with love?" Dr. Jones said.

"Well I did get engaged to the blonde sitting next to me, Austin." I say.

"Was that before or after the first dream happened?" Dr. Jones said.

"It was before." I say.

"If you don't mind telling me the relationship you and Austin have?" Dr. Jones said.

"It started like 5 years ago. He stole my song by accident and made a viral video. Then we became partners **(Rockers and Writers)**. A few weeks later I started to like Dallas, the boy I'm dreaming about **(Secrets and Songbooks)**. At my best friend's party, me and Dallas danced together **(Clubs Owner and Quinceaneras) **. And later I accidentally gave him a job at Sonic Boom **(World Records and Work Wreckers)**. He quit and then moved to New York. About a year later I started to like Austin and he liked me **(Girlfriends and Girl Friends-Campers and Complications)**. Then he kissed me after I overcame my stage fright, but his, now, ex-girlfriend agreed to be his girlfriend** (Chapters and Choices)**. Then, he serenaded me with a song that I wrote **(Partners and Parachutes)**. A few days later we went out and then broke up because it was weird **(Couples and Careers)**. Then, Austin wrote a song about me **(Tunes and Trials)**. A few months later, we got into a fight but then our two best friends reminded us why we're partners in the first place which made us kiss, okay make-out** (Real Life and Reel Life)**. Then, Austin was going on tour and I had to say to work on my first album. Before he left, Austin gave me a card that had some really sweet stuff in it **(Fresh Starts and Farewells)**. Around Christmas of 2013, we tried to kiss under the mistletoe 3 times, but failed **(Mix-Ups and Mistletoes)**. A few months later we agreed to see other people **(Princesses and Prizes) **and then a year later we got back together. On our third anniversary, June 26th, Austin purposed. And our wedding day is August 10th, this year." I say.

"Wow, and did you like anyone in between Dallas and Austin?" Dr. Jones said.

"Well, like a day after I realized I liked Austin my old camp friend, who I like back when we were at camp, visited me. But I didn't like at the time him so no." I say.

"Well, the fact that Dallas was your old crush seems to be triggering the dream. And that fact that you got engaged to Austin, also is helping. But I just have one question, do you still have, even the tiny-tiniest feelings for Dallas? Or maybe miss him?" Dr. Jones said.

"I don't think so." I say.

"The word, think, gets me wondering. Maybe since he was your first crush since you've known Austin. That could also help to trigger the "Dallas Dream". Just a thought." Dr. Jones said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Thank you, Dr. Jones." I say.

"You're welcome. Just know that you're not alone. I've had many cases like yours and each one of them was solved. Also, if this dream keeps happening, tell me and we'll schedule an appointment." Dr. Jones said.

Once Austin and I leave, we head back to Sonic Boom.

"Do you still have feelings for Dallas?" Austin asks me.

"Austin, no. Like I said before, I don't think so. But I have a feeling that Dr. Jones was right about how I might be having these dreams because I started to like Dallas after meeting you." I say.

"Yeah, it makes the most sense." Austin said.

"So, how was the appointment?" Trish said.

"Well, the doctor said I might be having this "Dallas Dream" because I started to like Dallas after I met Austin." I said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Trish says.

"Seems to be a popular opinion. And where's Dez?" I say.

"He's taking my shift at, Tech Town. He's the best." Trish said.

"Wow, you guys are getting pretty serious." I say.

"Yeah." Trish says in an "in-love" voice.

"Done." Austin said.

"What are you done with?" I ask.

"This." Austin says, "Hit it, Dez"

I thought Dez was at Tech Town. Trish tricked me. Suddenly, music comes on through the system. Austin grabs his guitar and sings.

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh

Woah woah oooh

Let me be your super hero

Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah

Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)

Yeah, I can be your superhero

You know I will, baby

Woah woah woah oh oh

Let me be your superhero

"I wrote this song for you, Ally." Austin said.

"Austin, this song is amazing." I say.

"Anything for the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Austin said.

"Austin." I say.

"Yeah." Austin says.

"You are truly amazing." I say.

We kiss. And I feel a spark, then fireworks, then lightning.

**This is a really long chapter. Before I added what episodes the scene were from it was like 2000 words. Okay it was 2000 words. I don't own "Superhero". Also if you look at my profile. I have some stories in mind. There's "Together and Timeless", "Stolen Hearts and Secrets" and a Raura story. There's also a Liv and Maddie/Austin and Ally crossover, which will be called, "Austin and Ally-A-Rooney". If you want to know a quick summary about each story than, PM me. I'm thinking about doing the Raura one first. Which will be called, "Another Raura Story". But I want you to decide. Please review and tell me what story I should do. I will eventually do them all, tell me which one to do first. Review it up. **


	11. R5 and Ready 5et ROCK

**Author's note: I'm back, remember reviewing=getting a shout-out. Last chapter, Ally got some answers. This chapter I'm skipping to the R5 concert. In chapter 8, Kira got Ally R5 tickets and backstage passes for her birthday. And now they're going to be used. There's going to be a lot of parts of R5 songs being used. Also, I have never been to an R5 concert so yeah, if anything is incorrect, blame my mom. And I've never been backstage at a concert before, so yeah. Here's chapter 11 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A. **

Ally's POV 

"Abigail Lilly Dawson, get your butt down here, or we're going to be late for the concert." I yell to my sister.

"I'm coming I just need to put in an earring." Abby said.

"Are you trying to impress, Rocky?" I say.

"Maybe." she yells back.

Tonight, me, Abby, Kira, and Trish are going to go to the R5 concert. Abby is taking forever but, yet again she does want to look good for Rocky.

"Hey, girl." Trish says to me as she and Kira come in.

"I'm just waiting for Abby." I say.

"I'm here, I'm here." Abby says as she walks downstairs.

"Who's driving?" I ask.

"I am," Kira said, "come on girls, let's go."

We all pile into Kira's car and we head to the greatest band's concert. I can't wait.

About a half hour later and us girl are sitting at our center stage front row seats.

"Kira, how the heck did you pull this off?" I say.

"Magic and my daddy." Kira said.

"I'm going to get some food. Anyone want anything?" Abby said.

"Just a cherry sushi." I say.

"Me too." Trish said.

"Me three." Kira said.

"I'll be back." Abby said.

"Kira, you are the best. I tried to get tickets but they sold out so fast." I say.

"No problem, I know how much you love, Ross." Kira said.

"Yeah." I say.

"Drinks are here." Abby said.

The lights start to dim. On stage spotlights go on one at a time, revealing each member. Ross, Riker, and Rocky, turn around. Ross walks up to the microphone.

"Hello Miami, we are R5 and this song is called, Fallin' for You." Ross said.

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say, you're scared

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

Lights are going in every direction. Ross is wearing a tank-top and he looks perfect. I can see Abby not taking her eyes off of Rocky as he plays the guitar.

"This next song it, If I Can't Be With You." Riker said.

"If I Can't Be With You" is one of my favorite songs, besides "Here Comes Forever"

I don't wanna be famous,

I don't want it if I can't be with you

Everything I eat is tasteless

Everything I see don't compare to you

Paris, Monaco and Vegas,

I'd rather stay with you

If I had to choose

Baby you're the greatest,

And I have everything to lose,

And I just want to be with you

And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I give it all up,

If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks,

If I can't be with you!

And,

No Oscar,

No Grammy,

No mansion in Miami

This sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,

If I can't be with you!

This song is amazing. It kind of reminds me of mine and Austin's relationship. He'll give up anything of me. Even his record deal or a world tour. And I would do the same.

"This song is the R5 anthem and I'm pretty sure all of you know the words so sing along. The one the only, Loud." Rocky said.

Come on, get loud

Looking for the one tonight

But I can't see you

Cause I'm blinded by all the lights oh

And I can never get it right

I need a breakthrough

Why are you so hard to find, oh

I've been searching every city

Never giving up

'Til I find my angel

Diamond in the rough

Looking for a signal

Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud, loud, let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.

Come on get loud, loud, let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud, loud, I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine

To start a fire

Girl I'll be the first in line ooh

And baby when our stars align

We can't get no higher

You just give me a sign

Come on get loud, loud, let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud, loud, let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud, loud, I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the one tonight

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa)

I've been looking for the one tonight

Come on get loud, loud, let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud, loud, let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud, loud, I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

So have I until I found him. My one. Not that many people have found there sole mate, there one half to a whole, there perfect match. I wonder when they're going to do "Here Comes Forever" I see Rydel go to the mic. It must be "Love Me Like That"

"This song is my song and it's, Love Me Like That." Rydel said.

Wake up and my hair's a mess

And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah

I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test

So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah

I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I too busy thinking about Austin to listen to the song. His hair does flop just the right way. And his eyes, I swear they sparkle.

"This is going to be the last song of the night and it's, Here Comes Forever." Ross said. Finally the best song ever.

I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that Delorean blowing past 88

And where we're going girl,

Won't be needing roads 'cause,

Oo oo oo oo

This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking bout starting out as friends

I'm talking bout real and not pretend

I'm talking bout roles of a life time

You and I can even right the end

Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene

The one you think is so cliché

That moment when we kissed

By the lake pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever girl

Ooooooo

Here comes forever

Ooooooo

Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story

Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away

I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause

Me and you outta space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends

I'm talking bout real and not pretend

I'm talking bout roles of a life time

You and I can even right the end

Here comes that movie scene

The one you think is so cliché

That moment when we kissed

By the lake pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]

Let's go home together

Play our roles forever

Let's grow old together

Here comes

Here comes

Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene

The one you think is so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Here comes forever girl

Here comes forever

Here comes forever girl

(Forever and ever and ever and ever)

Here comes forever girl

"Come on guys, let's meet R5." Abby says as she puts on more lip gloss.

"Rocky is never gonna fall for you." I say jokingly.

"I know but, still it wouldn't hurt to try." Abby said.

We put our backstage passes around our necks and follow a security guard, who kind of looks like Fright Train from Big Time Rush **(Don't own)**. Then he takes us to a room, where we're supposed to meet and wait for R5.

"Looks like we're to only ones who get to meet R5 tonight." Trish observes.

"Good, now no one can take Rocky from me." Abby said.

"ABBY!" I say.

"It could happen." Abby said with a hopeful yet desperate voice.

"Just don't forget about Cory." I say reminding her of her current boyfriend.

"Oh yeah." Abby said.

I can hear the door open and Abby screaming. I true around and see by sister hugging the life out of Rocky.

"Your-yo-you-your-your freakin R5. I love you, Ross." I get weird looks from everyone, "Now that I'm done fan-girling. It's almost like an honor to meet you. I'm such a huge fan."

"It's okay and what are your names?" Ross asked.

"I'm Ally. And the girl that is hugging your brother to death, is my sister, Abby." I say.

"I'm Trish." Trish said.

"Kira." Kira said.

"Is it me or do you, Ally, look like Laura Marano. Trish you look like, Raini Rodriguez. Kira you look like, Kiersey Clemons. Did you know that?" Ross said.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend, Austin, looks a lot like you, Ross." I get a picture of Austin and show it to him.

"Wow, we could be twins. Rocky, are you okay?" Ross said.

"Squeezing too hard, can't breathe." Rocky said.

"Abby, get over hear. She's innocent." I say.

"Sorry, I just love you." Abby said.

"You're not the first." Rocky said.

"I'm not. Yes!" Abby said.

Rocky smiles.

"There's something I've always wanted to ask all of you. What is your favorite episode of, "Brandon and Brooke" **(Austin and Ally)**" I ask.

"Real Life and Reel Life." Ross said.

"Secrets and Songbooks." Riker said.

"Road Trips and Reunions." Rocky said.

"Me too." Abby interrupted.

"Partners and Parachutes." Rydel said.

"Chapters and Choices." Ratliff said.

"And, Rydel, that's my favorite episode too." I said.

"Great concert. I really liked, If I Can't Be With You." Kira said.

"Thanks, that song always has a special place in my heart." Ross said.

"Raura." I cough.

"Ally, I know you said, Raura. And it's fine. Fans mention it all the time. It would be like if I said, Rydellington." Ross said.

"Ross!" Rydel and Ratliff said at the same time.

"Well." Ross said innocently.

"I was wondering if you all could sign my phone case?" I ask. I hand them my phone case and they sign it, "Thanks."

"Well, looks like we have to go. It was nice meeting you." Riker said.

"It's was nice meeting us. Riker it was amazing to meet you and the rest of R5." Trish said.

We say good-bye. I have to pry my sister off of Rocky. He just smiled. Tonight was amazing. I got to meet my idols and enjoy there concert. They were all so nice and I got to huge Ross. Something I only do in my dreams. When I'm not dreaming about Austin or having the freaky, "Dallas Dream". Kira dropped all of us at our houses. I brush my teeth. Put on my R5 tee-shirt and red PJ shorts. And climb into my warm bed. Tonight is hopefully going to be a Dallas free night. I drift away into a slumber.

**Even longer chapter than yesterday. And yesterday's was pretty long. I don't own any of R5's songs or R5. My favorite R5 song is, "Here Comes Forever". What is your favorite R5 song? Also if you look at my profile. I have some stories in mind. There's "Together and Timeless", "Stolen Hearts and Secrets" and a Raura story. There's also a Liv and Maddie/Austin and Ally crossover, which will be called, "Austin and Ally-A-Rooney". If you want to know a quick summary about each story than, PM me. I'm thinking about doing the Raura one first. Which will be called, "Another Raura Story". But I want you to decide. Please review and tell me what story I should do. I will eventually do them all, tell me which one to do first. Chapter coming tomorrow. Review it up.**


	12. Clubs and Concerns

**Author's note: I know it's not Friday but, I have writers block for my other story and I hate not updating. Here's chapter 12 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Ally's POV

Only two more weeks until I'm, Mrs. Austin Moon. And the best part is in a few days is my bachelorette party. Austin had his bachelor party a few days ago. I don't know how it went but, Dez told me, that is was wild. But, should I really believe Dez. He is well Dez. Me, Trish, and Abby are in my room think about the party.

"So the party is going to be on July 29th, where?" Abby said.

"How about a club?" Trish said.

"But I'm only 16." Abby said.

"There is a club in Orlando that's for ages 16-20. It's like a normal club but without a bar." Trish said.

"Perfect." I say.

"So on the invite list is me, you, Trish and Kira." Abby said to me.

"Yup. This party is going to be awesome." I say.

July 29th No One's POV

"Ally, Abby, come on." Trish yelled.

"We're coming." Ally said.

Ally walks down wearing a black tube dress and Abby is wearing a red one.

"So tell me where you guys are going again." Penny said.

"It's this club for ages 16-20. It's like a normal one by no bar and PG-13ed." Trish said.

"Okay as long as there are no drinks, then have fun." Penny said.

"Thanks, mom." Ally said.

Once Ally, Abby, Trish and Kira, arrive at the club, they hear rock music. Ally's type of place. Abby gets everyone drinks, non-alcoholic drinks, and the rest start to dance. There are multi-colored lights shooting everywhere. The bass starts to kick in. The music is louder than a Kiss concert. And that's loud. The girls are having fun. Meanwhile Austin and Dez are doing, well they'll tell you…Maybe.

Austin's POV

"Dez, are you positive you want to do this?" I ask my best friend as we walk into the store.

"Dude, I love her. It's took you forever to do what I want to do. I'm 100% positive." Dez said.

"Fine." Austin said.

Ally's POV

This club is amazing. Austin told me that he and Dez are going to go shopping to get… hey there's the waiter with our food.

"Thank god, I'm starving." I say.

"Anything else." Drake the waiter asks.

"That will be all. Thank you, Drake." Abby said.

"No problem." Drake said.

"He seems really nice." Kira said.

"Does Kira have a little crush?" Abby said.

"Maybe, his brother has a contract with Starr Records so I see him all the time. We glance at each other from time to time." Kira said.

"Girl, go after him." Trish said.

"Okay." Kira goes to find Drake.

"This is good for her. She hasn't dated anyone since Austin **(Girlfriends and Girl Friends-Partners and Parachutes).**" I tell the truth. Kira comes back.

"So?" Abby asked.

"We kissed and I got his number." Kira says with joy.

"That's great, Kira. This is good for you." I say.

"Thanks, Ally. And you're right. It is good for me." Kira said.

"Anytime." I say.

After we eat, we own the dance floor. We're on top of the world.

It's like 11:30 and I'm driving everyone home. We partied way to hard. But it was amazing. Best bachelorette party ever. I have a slight headache, so I take so medication. The pills make me sleepy so I fall asleep. It's a good thing I haven't had the "Dallas Dream" in like forever. Thank you Dr. Jones.

I go downstairs and see Abby watching TV. Mom is making breakfast.

"What are you making, mom?" I say.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon." mom said.

"Nice." I join my sister on the couch.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"Vic and Sadie **(Liv and Maddie)**." Abby said.

"With Dove Cameron." I say.

"No, with Laura Marano." Abby said sarcastically.

"Well she is going to guest star in a future episode **(True fact) (Can't wait)**." I say.

"Whatever." Abby said.

"Girls, breakfast is ready." mom said.

We come running.

"How was the club?" mom said.

"It was good and Kira found out that her crush is working there and got his number." I say.

"That's great. And good for her. She hasn't been the best since you and Austin and her and Austin." mom said.

"His name is Drake and he's just her type." I say.

"Abigail, did you like the club." mom said.

"Mom, why did you use my full name? And it was fun." Abby said.

"To get your attention." mom said.

"Nice one." Abby said.

"I'm going to go to Austin's." I say.

"Be back before midnight." mom said.

"KK." I say.

I walk into the Moon's house. James is watching some cop show and Austin is eating, can you guess, not pancakes. Lucky Charms **(Don't own).** He must have been really lazy to not make pancakes. Not even the frozen one that you just stick in the toaster.

"Is Dez really gonna do it?" I ask.

"Yeah. And he won't let anyone stop him." Austin said.

"Well, it's his choice. If he wants to than, we should support his decision." I say.

"I do support him. It's just, I waited like forever with you." Austin said.

"But, if Dez wants to do it now, he should." I say.

"You're the best, Ally. You know that right?" Austin said.

"Of course I know. Because I with you." I say as we kiss.

"Sonic Boom?" Austin said.

"Sonic Boom." I say, "But I have to work."

Austin drives us to Sonic Boom. I'm working all this week. But next week I have the whole week off. And then the week after that. And the week after that. Basically until Austin and I came back from our honeymoon, where ever that is? He won't tell me anything but to bring my passport.

"Ally, your here. With Austin." dad said.

"Dad, we're getting married in like 2 weeks. Get use to him." I say.

"Anything for my oldest daughter." dad said with a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom…ROSS?!" I say.

**Filler chapter but, I can't wait for the next one. R5 will return. **

**IMPORTANT: Dez went shopping for something. If you think you know what it is then PM ME. I don't want anyone to review what they think it is because you could guess it right. Which would be a spoiler, however you can review why you think Ross is at Sonic Boom.**

**I'll update Friday because I have dance tomorrow. Until next time: Ready 5et ROCK.**


	13. Google and Guessing

**Author's note: I know that I rarely update this story on Thursday's but here I am. Story time. I was walking to tech ed. class and "I Think About You" started to play on my iPhone just as the girl who looks just like Kira came out of the cafeteria. I don't think I mentioned her on this story but, in my grade there's a girl who looks exactly like Kira. And here name starts with an, A. And you all know I still hate Kira, so every time I see her, I just want to yell. That's it. Here's chapter 13 of, "Forever and Fate". I don't own A&A. **

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

Austin drives us to Sonic Boom. I'm working all this week. But next week I have the whole week off. And then the week after that. And the week after that. Basically until Austin and I came back from our honeymoon, where ever that is? He won't tell me anything but to bring my passport.

"Ally, your here. With Austin." dad said.

"Dad, we're getting married in like 2 weeks. Get use to him." I say.

"Anything for my oldest daughter." dad said with a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom…ROSS?!" I say.

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask the sexiest boy, that's not my boyfriend, ever.

"Well you dropped this," Ross said, handing me my wallet, "whoa."

"Ross, Austin. Austin, Ross." I say.

Ross and Austin start to pace in a circle, starring at each other. They look so much alike.

"Ally, I saw a picture, but I never thought we would look this much alike." Ross said.

"I swear I thought my parents only had me and James." Austin said.

"They did." I say.

"Austin, you got yourself a great girl. She couldn't stop talking about you. And great store. You guys do music?" Ross said.

"Yeah, Austin has a couple of albums. And I'm working on one." I say.

"That's great. Maybe R5, Austin and Ally could collaborate. And release a song together." Ross said.

"That would be great and Abby, my sister, took this." I say handing Ross, Rocky's lucky guitar pick.

"He was looking for this. Bye, Austin. Bye, Ally." Ross said.

"Bye, Ross." Austin and I say at the same time.

"So that's Ross?" Austin said.

"No, I thought it was Riker." I say sarcastically.

"You better get back to work. I'm going to go to the practice room." Austin said.

"KK." I say.

Austin's POV

Yes, my laptop is still here. I'm booking the flight to our first honeymoon spot. It's somewhere far. And let's just say there's going to be a lot of traveling involved. I want Ally to have the best time ever. Once I book all the fights, I sneak out the back door, making sure Ally doesn't catch me. I get in my car and drive to my house.

"Hey, James. Mom, dad, your home." I say not expecting my parents.

"Yes, we are, Austin. We couldn't miss our son's wedding." dad said.

"Where's the honeymoon going to be?" mom said.

"Well first we're going to Niagara Falls, for a few days. Then, Paris, for a week. Finally, the Caribbean, for two weeks." I say.

"That sounds perfect." mom said.

"I know, and I'm not telling Ally anything. I want her to be surprised." I say.

"Smart." dad said.

"I'll be in my room." I say.

I grab my laptop and head to my room. I video chat Dez.

"Dez, I support you 100%. But are you positive you want to do this only after like 5 months?" I say.

"How long did it take you and Ally to finally admit to liking each other again? Like 2 years. If you know it's right, than just do it. It's my choice and even if it doesn't go the way I want it too, I'll still love her." Dez said.

"Okay, I'm going to let you do this. Only because I know that you know this is the right choice. No matter how it turns out, just know, I'll be there for you." I say.

"Thanks, buddy. And trust me, everything will go exactly how I want it to." Dez said.

"I hope so." I say.

"Me too." Dez said.

"Bye, Dez." I say.

"Bye, Austin." Dez said.

He's really going to do it. Well I'm going to support him. He did with me. We were there for each other. I go in my car and drive back to Sonic Boom. Sneaking in the back way. I go into the practice room, unnoticed. I begin to sing the first song that comes to mind.

What up!

Summer in the sand

He's a drummer in the band

Droppin' the beat

She's a DJ at the boardwalk

"Austin, I know you snuck out." Ally said scaring the heck out of me.

"Sorry, Alls, I had to go home." I say.

"Is because you we're planning out honeymoon that you won't tell me about." Ally said.

"Maybe." I say innocently.

"I will find out, Austin Monica Moon, just remember that." Ally said.

"Whatever." I say.

Ally's POV

I call Trish, "Trish, meet me at my house. It's urgent."

Thank god, Sonic Boom is closed for the night. Or else I wouldn't have been able to leave. I can see Trish's car as I pull into the driveway.

"Hey, Trish." I say.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Trish said.

"We are finding out where Austin is taking me on our honeymoon. Do you know anything?" I say.

"I have a hunch. Trish said.

I grab my laptop and we go upstairs. I go on google **(don't own)**. And use Austin's google account. We go on his search history. There's, travel agents, Niagara Falls, and dang it, he must a deleted the rest. If there was anymore. I grab my songbook and write all that stuff down.

"Trish, what was your hunch?" I ask.

"Paris, because Dez was talking about how Austin always wanted to go there." Trish said.

"So maybe Paris or Niagara Falls. That would be perfect. I hope Austin doesn't find out that we did this." I say.

"Me too." someone that wasn't Trish or I said.

"Dez?" Trish said.

**Crappy filler chapter, I know. In about 3ish chapters will be the wedding.**

**IMPORTANT: Dez and Austin were talking about something over video chat. At first it was mentioned in the last chapter when it was Austin's POV. If you think you know what it is please don't review it. If you do and get it right, that would be a spoiler. And this is to big to be spoiled. Only 1 reader has PM me and got it right. Please don't review it if you think you got it. **

**Updating tomorrow and Saturday but, maybe not Sunday. I might but, don't count on it. I don't own "Heard it On the Radio" Review it up.**


	14. Honeymoon Where and Home Alone

**Author's note: just call me the queen of cliffhangers, wait that's purplenutellaaaa. Or middlechild3. Or both. Anyway here's chapter 14 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

I grab my laptop and we go upstairs. I go on google (don't own). And use Austin's google account. We go on his search history. There's, travel agents, Niagara Falls, and dang it, he must a deleted the rest. If there was anymore. I grab my songbook and write all that stuff down.

"Trish, what was your hunch?" I ask.

"Paris, because Dez was talking about how Austin always wanted to go there." Trish said.

"So maybe Paris or Niagara Falls. That would be perfect. I hope Austin doesn't find out that we did this." I say.

"Me too." someone that wasn't Trish or I said.

"Dez?" Trish said.

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"Wondering how or why I'm here?" Dez said.

"Yeah." Trish and me said at the same time.

"Well, I have this code thing that tells me when my friends are on others of my friend's gmail accounts. And I saw that Ally was on Austin's so I went into it. I saw that Ally was on Austin's search history. And then, here I am." Dez said.

"Promise not to tell Austin. You got to promise not to tell." I say seriously.

"Okay, Austin told me not to tell you that you two are also going to the Caribbean. Oops." Dez puts his hands over his mouth.

"I'm going to the Caribbean?" I say. Then Dez nods. Just nods.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trish said.

"I'm going to Niagara Falls, Paris, and the Caribbean." I say.

"Lucky." Trish said.

"Dez, can I talk to you for a second. Alone" I say.

"Sure." Dez said.

"Listen, I know Austin talked to you about the…thing. Just so you know I'm supporting 100%. No matter the outcome." I say.

"Thanks, Ally." Dez said, "Well, I'm going to go now. Bye." Dez storms out of my house. Not I frustration, he just needed to go home, fast.

"What did Dez what to talk to you about?" Trish said. I dreaded answering this question.

"I can't tell you, it has to do with…Austin." I say hoping she'll believe me.

"Okay, then." Trish slowly says. Thank god she believed me.

"I'm going to go to Austin's." I say.

"That's good because I wanted to go home. I have…stuff to do." Trish said.

I go into my car and turn on the radio. A familiar tone starts to play.

Uh-ooh oh oh

Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Sometimes I get in my own way

I need someone to say

"Hey! What are you thinking?"

Your words, they're always just in time

Just like a perfect rhyme

Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)

Like pieces of a puzzle

Without each other,

We're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)

'Cause we're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh

Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Remind me when I'm losing touch

When I'm a little much

Pull me back to reality

You keep my feet on the ground

'Cause when you're not around

I feel I am floating

Like pieces of a puzzle

Without each other we're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)

'Cause we're better together

(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on

(Oh) Like the sun needs the world to shine on

(Oh) You're the bright side of every day

Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)

It's not the same

Better, we're better

Oh Oh Oh

We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)

By your side forever (Ever)

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)

By your side forever (Ever)

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

We're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh

Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Once, "Better Together" I over I see Austin's house. I see that his parents are out doing something.

"Hey, Austin, parents are out?" I say.

"Only for tonight. There gonna come back around noon, tomorrow. And James is at Chloe's." Austin said.

"So the house to ourselves?" I say.

"House to ourselves. Wanna just order pizza and eat ice cream?" Austin said.

"You order the pizza, I'll get the toppings." I say.

"Dinner and desert. At the same time?" Austin said.

"Why not. No one's home." I say.

Once the pizza arrives, Austin puts on, Brandon and Brooke **(Austin and Ally)**. The episode is called, "Secrets and Songbooks". Basically, Brooke loses her songbook and is frantically looking for it because it doubles as her songbook and top secret diary. Meanwhile Brooke and Ed **(Dez)** find it and read it. They realize that Brooke has a secret crush that sounds a lot like Brandon, but it's really, Ethan **(Dallas)**, the guy who works at the cell phone accessory cart. Then Ed spills to Brooke and Veronica **(Trish)** that he and Brandon think that Brooke likes Brandon. Brooke and Veronica hatch a plan to embarrass Brandon. In the end Brooke ends up embarrassing her and Brandon. Finally, Brandon sings, "Not a Love Song". **(I don't own the plot for "Secrets and Songbooks) **

"More ice cream, my love?" Austin said.

"Sure." Austin feeds me some.

"What time is it?" Austin said.

"Only 10. Time to watch a movie." I say.

"You chose. I don't care as long as you love I will." Austin said but shouldn't have.

"Okay, then Romeo and Juliet **(Don't own but absolutely love)**." That's why.

"But I don't have it." Austin tries to get out of watching it.

"Netflix **(don't own)**." I say.

"I have a TV in my room. Let's watch it there." Austin said.

"Okay." I say not realizing the consequences.

I go on Netflix and play the movie. We snuggle up on his bed. It's really soft and comfy. Once the movie is over, Austin's face is priceless. Thank god I knew the ending. He unfortunately didn't.

"But why did they have to die." Austin side in frustration.

"They would rather die than move on and see other people. There love was that strong." I say.

"Like ours." Austin said. He starts to kiss me.

"Yeah, like ours." I say.

We continue our kiss until things got mature. Like really mature.

**Maddie Rooney moment: Bam! What? Next chapter I'll work on soon. It should be up by tomorrow. I don't own, "Better Together" Review it up.**


	15. He's Back and New Boyfriends

**Author's note: tomorrow "Cupids and Cuties" airs. I think the Auslly/Trez gods are trying to kill us. Want to know why, because first, we had the whole Auslly arc. (Auslly related episodes of A&A) Then in Fresh Starts and Farewells, Ally admitted to liking Austin. Finally, in Princesses and Problems, the agreed to see other people, even though it's clear that they still like each other. Now, Trez, there wasn't a lot of Trez action but, hints to thinking that they like each other. Like in Everglades and Ally-Gators or Zaliens & Cloud Watchers. Then, in What if's and Where's Austin (I know they were just imaging it but whatever), they kissed, longer than Austin and Ally the first time. Auslly 4 seconds (Ch.&Ch.). Trez 7 seconds (WI&WA). And now Cupids and Cuties is going to air. It was confirmed by the A&A writers on twitter that Dez is going to somehow get a girlfriend. And that his last name will be reviled. Here's chapter 15 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A. **

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

I go on Netflix and play the movie. We snuggle up on his bed. It's really soft and comfy. Once the movie is over, Austin's face is priceless. Thank god I knew the ending. He unfortunately didn't.

"But why did they have to die." Austin side in frustration.

"They would rather die than move on and see other people. There love was that strong." I say.

"Like ours." Austin said. He starts to kiss me.

"Yeah, like ours." I say.

We continue our kiss until things got mature. Like really mature.

The Next Day Still Ally's POV

To answer your question, yes Austin and I slept together. I was nothing really. Wait let me rephrase that, it was the most amazing thing ever but, doing it wasn't a big deal. It was like one giant make-out session just with nothing on. It felt so right, I just have a feeling that there might be a consequence but, it would be the best consequence to ever happen to me.

"Hey Beautiful." Austin said to me.

"Hey handsome. What time is it?" I say.

"8:34. Why?" Austin said.

"I promised my mom I would be back home before midnight. That was eight hours ago. I'll just say I fell asleep while watching a movie." I say.

"You better, see you at Sonic Boom." Austin said.

"Sonic Boom." I say.

I quickly get re-dressed and blot to my car. And then to home.

"Alexandrea Brooke Dawson, you said you would be home before midnight. That was nine hours ago." mom said.

"Sorry, Austin and I were watching a movie and then I fell asleep." I say convincingly.

"Okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again." mom believed my complete lie.

"KK." I say.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a second? Alone." Abby said.

"Sure." I say as we head into Abby's room, which is covered in Rocky Lynch and R5 posters.

"I know you and Austin did…IT!" Abby said.

"Shh, and yes we did." I say.

"How did it happen?" Abby asked.

"Well, I went to Austin's house and we ordered pizza. James was at his girlfriend, Chloe's, house. And his parents were away for the night. After we finished the pizza and ice cream, Austin wanted to watch movie. My choice. I choose Romeo and Juliet. Austin wanted to watch the movie in his room and I said yes. Once the movie was over he started to complain about how he didn't get why they killed themselves just for love. So I explained it to him. Then, Austin kissed me and it went from making out to doing it." I say.

"Wow." is all Abby can say.

"It really was." I say, "I got to go to Sonic Boom. See you later, Abbs."

"Bye, Ally." Abby said.

"Dad, I'm here." I say.

"Great, Ally. Now can you fix the guitars? They're out of order." dad said.

I get right on it. Suddenly, Austin comes running in and unexpectedly kisses me.

"Austin, I have to work." I barely get out of my mouth.

"I'll be in the practice room." Austin said.

"Planning our honeymoon." I mumble under my breath.

"Sure." Austin said unconfident about his response.

I fix the guitars and turn the sign to "open". I hope it's not a slow day. Oh no, stop thinking about the "Dallas Dream". God I hate that dream.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom." I say to a customer.

"Ally!" the boy said. I know that voice.

"Elliot!" I say in shock.

"You look great, how long has it been since we've seen each other?" Elliot said.

"Four, five years. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I say.

"It's my little sister's birthday tomorrow.' Elliot said.

"How old is she turning?" I ask.

"Chloe is…" Elliot begins to say.

"Did you say, Chloe?" I say.

"Yeah, why?" Elliot said.

"By any chance does she have blue eyes and dark brown hair?" I say.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

"And does she have a boyfriend names, James." I say.

"Yeah, why are you asking all these questions about my sister?" Elliot said.

"James is Austin Moon's younger brother. Austin is my boyfriend." I say.

"Whoa." Elliot said.

"I know Chloe, why didn't she mention that you were her brother." I say.

"Do you have purple guitars?" Elliot.

"Yeah, for Chloe?" I say.

"For Chloe." Elliot said.

I give Elliot a purple guitar that I know Chloe will love. Oh crap! Austin is walking downstairs.

"Elliot?!" Austin said.

"Surprised?" Elliot said.

"What are you doing here?" Austin said.

"It's my sister, Chloe's, birthday." Elliot said.

"My brother has a girlfriend named, Chloe." Austin said.

"That's my sister." Elliot said.

"Whoa." Austin said, "Did not see that coming."

"I don't think anyone did. That will be $350, Elliot." I say.

"Charge it to my card." Elliot gives me his credit card.

"Thank you, tell Chloe I said, what the heck." I say.

"It was good to see you again, Ally. And don't worry I'll tell her." Elliot said as he leaves.

"Well that was a flash from the past." I say.

"I agree." Austin said.

"Well Elliot and Chloe do kind of look alike." Austin said.

"But, Chloe never mentioned it to me. Maybe because I never mentioned, Elliot." I say.

"That's a perfectly good reason. Hey, Alls, what do think of this line, Na na na na na, I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah, Na na na na na, I got a feeling that it's our time." Austin said.

"It's great. What's the song going to be called?" I say.

"What We're About." Austin said.

"It's defiantly gonna be a big hit." I say.

"Thanks, Alls." Austin said.

"I'm gonna take my break, dad." I yell to my dad.

"Be back soon, sweetie." dad said.

Austin takes my hand and we head to the food court. Hey, I can see Kira. And I think she's with Drake. The waiter from that club in Orlando.

"Hey, Kira." I say.

"Hey, Ally, Austin." Kira said.

"Hey, Kira." Austin said.

"Austin, this is my boyfriend, Drake." Kira said.

"Nice to meet you." Austin and Drake shake hands.

"So only a few more days until the wedding." Kira said.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I say.

"Ally, is it okay if I bring Drake to the wedding?" Kira said.

"Hey, that would be fine. Crap, I have to get back to Sonic Boom. Come on, Austin." I say.

Once we get into Sonic Boom, I have to help like 10 customers. Austin goes up to the practice room.

No One's POV

What Austin and Ally didn't know was that someone was planning on doing a terrible thing. It would happen on August 10th, Austin, Ally, and everyone else won't expect it coming. But it will. Someone messed up will sabotage possibly one of the greatest days of Austin and Ally's lives.

**Do me the biggest favor and look back at the "No One's POV" part. What do you think will happen? PM me if you think you know. **

**Also, the weekend of April 11****th****, Disney is having "What the What" weekend. That means the Disney stars are going to guest star on a show that's not there's. Payton List from, "Jessie" will be on, "I Didn't Do It". Laura Marano from, "Austin and Ally" will be on, "Liv and Maddie". G. Hannelius from, "Dog with a Blog" and Sierra McCormick from, "ANT Farm" will be on, "Jessie". Leigh-Allyn Baker from, "Good Luck Charlie" will be on, "Dog with a Blog". I saved the best for last, Grace Phipps from, "Teen Beach Movie" will be on, "Austin and Ally". I can't wait for the whole weekend. **

**Review it up.**


	16. Weddings and What The Heck

**Author's note: welcome to the wedding chapter of, "Forever and Fate". At the end of last chapter, there was "No One's POV", it talked about someone sabotaging Austin and Ally's wedding. It will happen. But who's the culprit? Here's chapter 16 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Ally's POV

Today is August 10th, 2017, better known as the day I become, Mrs. Austin Moon. Just image the most stereotypical wedding gone wrong. Now image the complete opposite. Everything is going perfectly. It's perfectly sunny outside, which is a good thing because the wedding is being held outdoors. There's only about 20 more minutes until the wedding. The guesses are seated. The food is at Sonic Boom, Kira is taking care of that and decorating Sonic Boom. Our flower girl, Savanah, who is Cory's little sister, is getting ready. My brides mates are getting there dresses on. They're red, knee high, with a cute silver belt, and silver high-heel sandals. Trish is my maid of honor and Dez is Austin's best man. My guesses are my parents, Abby, Trish, Cory, Savanah, Kira, and Drake. Austin's are his parents, James, Chloe, and Dez. Like I said before, small wedding. Just friends and family.

"Cory, thank you so much for letting Savanah be in the wedding. She is so cute." I say.

"It was no problem. " Cory said.

I call Kira on my phone telling her that the wedding is starting in 15 minutes. She's at Sonic Boom helping to make sure the catering company knows what to do. About 5 minutes later Kira is here. The wedding starts in 5 minutes.

No One's POV

Everyone gets in there spots to walk down the aisle. The music starts to play. Savanah starts to throw red and white rose petals down the aisle. Her white dress with a red belt looks really pretty. Next, James and Abby lock arms and separate at the end. Then, it's Dez and Trish's turn to walk. Once they separate, the traditional bridal march starts. Everyone stands up. Ally and her father lock arms and walk. Ally is on the left and her dad is on the right.

"Please be seated." the minister said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of, Austin Monica Moon and Alexandrea Brooke Dawson. Who gives this young lady away?"

"I do." Lester said. He gives Ally a kiss on the cheek. And sits in the front row, on Ally's side.

Austin and Ally join hands.

Austin says his vows, "I, Austin Monica Moon, take you, Alexandrea Brooke Dawson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Ally says her vows, "I, Alexandrea Brooke Dawson, take you, Austin Monica Moon, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you, Austin Monica Moon, take Alexandrea Brooke Dawson to be your lawful wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" the minister said.

"I do." Austin said.

"Do you, Alexandrea Brooke Dawson, take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawful wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" the minister said.

"I do." Ally said.

"Then, by my power and the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister said.

Austin and Ally kiss. What was probably the most powerful both of them have ever experienced.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon." the minister says.

Ally's POV 

I'm Mrs. Austin Moon. Mrs. Austin Moon. Austin, Dez, Abby, James, Trish, Savanah, and I get into the limo, which Austin got for us, and head to Sonic Boom.

"Thank you so much, Savanah, for being our flower girl." I say.

"It was fun." Savanah said.

"Great wedding, Ally. Maybe soon you'll be the maid of honor at mine." Trish said. Dez's face turns bright red.

"Thanks." I say.

The limo pulls into Sonic Boom. Kira did a great job of setting up. Austin opens the door for everyone. I feel a breeze. The funny thing is, it's not windy. I think I can see a person out of the corner of my eye wearing all black. Maybe it's just a guest. But the person didn't look like anyone of them. I can see cars pulling in and well-dressed family and friends getting out. I swear saw the person again. It looks like the same person as before. Mysterious. Or. Questionable. Both.

Once we all head inside, Austin prepares to make is speech. Suddenly, the lights flicker on and off. Then, turn completely off. I can hear the piano being played, very badly. Drums being smashed. All types of musical instruments being broken. My dad yelling in fear. The person turns on a radio to Austin singing, "Who I Am". That song out of his 30ish. Wait, I think I have a hunch of who it is. I hear paint being sprayed. The lights come back on.

So many instruments are broken. On the glass windows it reads, "YOUR EX WAS HERE", in red paint. Whose ex. Mine or Austin's.

"Everyone don't panic. Trish give me my other dress." I say. Within minutes I'm in a more party-like dress.

"What are we going to do, Ally?" dad said.

"Austin, Dez you two are going to search the right side of the mall. While, Trish and I search the left. If you find anyone in all black text both me and Trish. Or vice versa. Got it?" I say.

"Got it." Austin said.

"Got it. Wait what does, vice versa mean?" Dez said.

"It means if we find the person me and Ally will text you and Austin." Trish said.

Me and Trish search through the mall. In a secret. We hide behind plants and even the fountain. It's really dark but, I can see a figure move. A figure in all black. I me and Trish text Austin and Dez telling them to meet us by Mini's, where the culprit is. In about 30 seconds Austin and Dez arrive. The culprit is sitting in a chair. Perfect.

"Got the rope?" I whisper to Austin. He nods.

We decide to go on four sides. To form a square so it would be hard for the culprit to escape. I count to three with my fingers. We run to it and tie it up.

"Now, let's see who the hell you are." Austin said pulling off the mask.

We are all shocked.

**Possibly tomorrow, you'll find out who the culprit is. I have my stupid brother's birthday party. At least I get to do duct tape with my girl cousins. I also got Austin and Ally's wedding vows online. And the stuff that the minister said is exactly what the minister said in chapter 42 of Middlechild3's "Living and Learning" **

**IMPORTANT: if you think you know who the culprit is, PM me. Here are your clues: it played "Who I Am" (Think about the episode it was in), and it's either one of Austin or Ally's exes.** **Remember, PM me. **

**I said this in last chapter and I'm going to say it again. Also, the weekend of April 11th, Disney is having "What the What" weekend. That means the Disney stars are going to guest star on a show that's not there's. Payton List from, "Jessie" will be on, "I Didn't Do It". Laura Marano from, "Austin and Ally" will be on, "Liv and Maddie". G. Hannelius from, "Dog with a Blog" and Sierra McCormick from, "ANT Farm" will be on, "Jessie". Leigh-Allyn Baker from, "Good Luck Charlie" will be on, "Dog with a Blog". I saved the best for last, Grace Phipps from, "Teen Beach Movie" will be on, "Austin and Ally". I can't wait for the whole weekend.**

**Review it up.**


	17. One Last Dance and One More Kiss

**Author's note: I'm starting this chapter on March 9****th****, 2014, at 10:22 AM. Last chapter Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish, found the culprit. They saw who it is. In this chapter you will learn who it is. Here's 17 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

We decide to go on four sides. To form a square so it would be hard for the culprit to escape. I count to three with my fingers. We run to it and tie it up.

"Now, let's see who the hell you are." Austin said pulling off the mask.

We are all shocked.

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"BROOKE!" we all say.

"Surprised." Brooke says in a sassy tone.

"Yeah. Why, Brooke, why?" Austin said.

"Because, I wanted Austin all to myself. I could handle you and Ally dating. But when I found out you two were getting married, I couldn't take it. So I came up with a plan. And part 2 should be happening right now." Brooke said evilly.

The lights that were currently on went off and Brooke escaped. Even though we tied her up. The lights came back on and the rope looked like it was cut with a knife, or something like that.

"Since we don't know when "Part 2" is starting, let's just go back to Sonic Boom." I say.

Everyone agrees with me.

"Ally, what the heck happened?" my mom asked me.

I get up on the stage that was set up and say into the microphone, "One of Austin's ex-girlfriends, Brooke, she was the one who destroyed everything. She was jealous of the fact that Austin and I are together. Once we got her she told us that there's a second part to her plan. I have a feeling that it's not going to happen until Austin and I get back from our honeymoon. So turn up the music." I say.

"Ally, wait, I want to say some words." Austin said, "Back in 2013, you wrote a song about me. But, I stole it and then serenaded you. That day I proved to you that I wanted to be with you and not Kira. So, will you join me on the dance floor, for our first dance as husband and wife?"

"Yes." I take Austin's extending hand.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

"Ally, I think about you." Austin said.

"Austin, I think about you." I say.

And then we kiss.

We sit down at the tables to enjoy dinner. Once everyone is done with dinner, there's more dancing.

"Ally, this song is dedicated to you." Austin says.

Tear drops in your hazel eyes I can't believe I made you cry

It feels so long since we went wrong

But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart

Sometimes things just fall apart

So heres one night to make it right

Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face

Now its graduation day

Said we'd be friends, till the end

Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh

Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east

So lets just make our peace

So when you think of me

You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up Give me one more chance

Just one song, then I'll move on

Give me one last dance

I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah

"One Last Dance, by R5. Austin you know me so well." I say.

"That's why were meant to be." Austin said.

"We really are." I say. And then we kiss because we had love. And all we needed was love.

**I know short chapter, but next chapter is going to be like 3000 words. Not lying. It will also be switching POV's a lot. So be prepared. **

**IMPORTANT: what do you think will happen next chapter? This you can review. **

**I don't own R5's "One Last Dance" or Ross Lynch's "I Think About You" Review it up.**


	18. Honeymoons and Happiness

**Author's note: welcome to the longest chapter I've ever written. This chapter will be switching POV's a lot. And will be over the course of a few weeks. I'm not going to be writing for all 3ish weeks so, time will be lapsed. I started this chapter, March 10, 2014, at 3:00 PM. Here's chapter 18 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own the show that was meant for kids but, teenage girls watch it. (Austin and Ally) **

Austin's POV

Today is the start of mine and Ally's honeymoon. She said that she felt like she was getting the stomach bug, or something like that. But, she still wanted to go. Who wouldn't? Right now, Dez is driving me, Ally, and our luggage to the airport. It's August 15th, so technically we've been married for 5 days, but waited to go on our honeymoon. Our plane leaves in an hour. Once we get to airport, Dez helps us go though out luggage and do all that crap.

"Austin, can you please get me a chocolate milkshake and some pickles? Please?" Ally says batting her eyes.

"Sure, Ally-bear." I say.

I wonder what that was about. Pickles and milkshakes don't go together. Trust me. One time, on a date, Ally brought pickles and I was drinking a chocolate milkshake at the time. They did not sit well with my stomach. I got sick and ended up throwing it up. Not a fun date. Ally just sat there and laughed. She does have a nice laugh. And an amazing smile. I get the food that my wife, my wife, requested. Weird combination.

"Here." I say handing her the food, "Careful, you don't want to get sick on the plane."

"Don't worry, Austin, I'll be fine." Ally said.

"Well, I have to go pick up Trish." Dez said.

"Are you going to ask her tonight?" Ally said.

"Not tonight. Next week on our 5 month anniversary." Dez said.

"5 months. Abby owes me 20 dollars." Dez gives Ally a look, "On a completely different bet." **(That line was inspired by one of the lines from an episode of, F.R.I.E.N.D.S**)

"Well, bye Dez." Austin said.

"Bye, Austin. Bye, Ally." Dez said.

"Fight for…" I put my hands over Ally's ears. I don't want her to know that we're going to Niagara Falls.

We give our passports and tickets to the checker, at the front of the gate. Once we get to our first class seats, Ally tells me that she needs to get something out of her carry on. It was her pillow and blanket. She falls asleep in minutes. Even though it's 6 at night, it was a long day.

A few hours have passed and I've just been on my computer. Ally is still asleep. Which is a good thing because I don't want her to know anything.

"Excuse me, are you Austin Moon." a girl that's about 8 or 9 asks me.

"Yes." I say with slight fear.

"Well, I'm Addison, one of your biggest fans. Can I have your autograph?" Addison said.

"Sure." Addison hands me a book, "What's this?"

"It's a scrapbook of you. There are a few tickets to when me and my sister went to some of your concerts. Pictures from magazines. Even some of Ally, Dez, and Trish." Addison said.

"This is really cool and tell your sister I said hi." I say.

"Juliet is going to freak when I tell her. Wait there she is. Warning she's a bigger fan than I am." Addison warns me.

"You're Austin Monica Moon." I'm guessing Juliet said.

"Yes, and you must be Juliet." I say.

"You know who I am?" Juliet said.

"Yeah, your sister, Addison, told me that you're a big fan." I say.

"Can you sign this?" Juliet said handing me her phone case.

"Sure." I say with even more fear than when I was talking to Addison.

"Thank you so much. Mom's calling us. We have to go, Addi." Juliet said.

"Bye, Austin." Addison said.

"Bye." I say.

I think to myself, "They were nice girls. And the name, Addison, is really pretty."

"Ally, Ally, Alexandrea, wake up, the plane is about to land." I say to my wife.

"Don't ever call me, Alexandrea again." Ally said.

"Okay." I say.

About 20 minutes later we are coming off the plane and entering the airport.

"Ally, welcome to our first stop in Niagara Falls." I say.

"Austin, this is amazing." I know she's lying.

"Ally, I know you're lying. Do you not like it?" I say in fear of the word, "Yes"

"No, I love it. It's just I already knew about it. And Paris and the Caribbean." Ally said.

"Did Dez tell you?" I say.

"Only the Caribbean part. The rest I figured out on my own. With the help of Trish." Ally said.

"This is actually good, because I know how much you hate surprises." I say.

"So, where are we staying?" Ally said.

"Follow me." I say.

Within minutes we are at the best hotel ever. There a Jacuzzi and everything.

"Austin, this is amazing. All though I am getting hungry. Room service?" Ally said.

"Sure." I say.

I order room service.

"I'm bored, let's write a so…" Ally begins to say before I cut her off.

"Ally, we are on vacation. As much as I would love to right a song, let's just be us. Not Austin Moon, the overnight internet sensation or Ally Dawson is used to be shy songwriter. Just us." I say.

"Your right. Just us. And I really have to legally change my last name to, Moon." Ally said.

"Really?" I say.

"Austin, why wouldn't I change my last name. You're my husband and I'm your wife." Ally said.

"Good point, Ally MOON." I say emphasizing the "moon".

"I know." Ally said.

I hear a knock on the door. It's room service. Being the gentleman that I am, I pay for dinner. Me and Ally sit at the table and enjoy our lobster.

"Alls, remember the time you did a video called, "The Ally Way" and it went viral." I say.

"Yeah, I was a bad dancer then." Ally said. I give her a look, "Okay, I know I'm not as good as you but, I'm working on it."

"And remember when Dez and Trish imagined that they kissed." Ally said.

"Wait, what?!" I say.

"Okay, remember when we went on tour the first time and you dropped our breakfast burritos. Well me, Trish, and Dez imaged life without you. That included, Trish becoming an overnight internet sensation, Dez being Trish's assistant, Trish performing a parody of, "Finally Me" instead it was, "You Wish You Were Me". Then, everyone hated Trish, except for Dez. So Dez, comforts Trish, which included kissing her." Ally said. **(Don't own the plot for, What if's and Where's Austin)**

"Wow." is all I can say.

"And remember when Dez got a 94 on the test? **(Fresh Starts and Farewells)**." Ally said.

"And you got a 92. How the hell did that happen anyway?" I say.

"Magic." Ally said.

A few hours later, Ally and I are chillin in the Jacuzzi drinking smoothies. Just being us.

"I'm really tiered so I'm going to go to bed." Ally said.

"I'll join you." I say.

Ally and I get ready for bed and then fall asleep.

The Next Day Ally's POV

I've been up all night. Sick. This is not fun. It's mine and Austin's honeymoon and I'm sick. Not cool.

"Ally, how could you be sick? You NEVER get sick." Austin said.

"How do you think I fell?" I say.

"Good?" Austin said. I playful hit him.

"Aw, that hurt." Austin said rubbing his arm, where I hit him.

"Sorry, I'm hungry, but I know that if I eat I'll just throw it back up." I say.

"Maybe if you just eat slowly and fluids then it won't happen." Austin said.

"Okay." I say.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally got breakfast. Ally didn't throw it back up. Once they were done, they went to see Niagara Falls.

"Austin, this is beautiful." Ally said.

"Like you." Austin said.

Austin and Ally were about to kiss but then they got interrupted by a fan. Her name was, Aria. She had dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She just wanted an autograph and a picture. Austin and Ally knew this was going to happen but, they didn't mind. They loved meeting fans. Once Austin and Ally were done on the American side, they went on the Canadian side. Austin didn't realize how popular he was in Canada. They met about 8 fans, including a girl named Kori and her brother Kayden, twin girls named, Carly and Michelle. And a sweet, innocent looking boy named, Jason. Ally even had some fans, a girl named, Hunter and her sister, Riley.

After a long day of meeting fans, seeing the falls, Austin and Ally went back to their hotel. They feel asleep, without any interruptions throughout the night.

Austin's POV

"Come on, Ally we have to catch a plane." I say waking up my sleeping wife.

"Fine. Paris awaits." Ally said.

We get everything packed up, which wasn't much, and go to the airport. Ally and I bored the plan and head to Paris, France. It's a good this I took 5 years of French, in school. Two in middle school and three in high school.

Trish's POV

I really need to call Ally, but she's on a plan going to Paris. Dez has been avoiding me for the past few days. And the worst part is our 5 month anniversary is in 2 days. Could he be planning something? No, Dez is like an open book, he'll tell you anything. Or maybe he's planning something so big that he's afraid if he sees me, he'll spill it.

Ally's POV

Only a few more hours until we're in Paris. I really should IM Trish. I request a chat and she responds.

**Ally ****Trish **

**Hey girl **

**Hey**

**Even though the computer I can tell that, hey, wasn't very, Trish-like**

**Well, ever since Dez came back from dropping you guys off he's been avoiding me**

**That's weird because he said he had to leave to pick you up**

**Well he didn't **

**Wait, when's your anniversary **

**In two days, why **

**We're landing soon, got to go, bye, Trish**

**Bye, Ally have fun**

I thought she would find out, but we really are landing soon, thus it wasn't a complete lie.

"Austin, are we really staying in Paris?" I say.

"Only til tomorrow, then I have another surprise that is near Paris." Austin said.

"Mystery. Perfect." I say.

No One's POV

The rest of the day, Austin and Ally went to all the sights. Ally even dragged Austin to most of the museums. Austin didn't mind, he just wanted to be with Ally. Once, they went to the top of the Eiffel Tower, that's when Austin and Ally knew that they were the best things to ever happen to each other.

Ally's POV

Austin will not tell me where we are going. Ally he said was that were going on a half hour ride by jet to an island. I can't wait.

Three hours later, Austin and I are at this house on a privet island.

"Austin, what are we doing here?" I say nervously.

"This is the surprise. For the next week, this is where we will be staying." Austin said.

"You are the best husband ever. You know that right." I say.

"And you're the best wife ever. So does the best wife want to go swimming in the privet pool?" Austin said.

"You got it, dude." I say with a thumbs up. **(Full House reference)**

I'm currently swimming with Austin. He is such a child, jumping in over and over again. It's kind of cute.

"Ally, I just want to say, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Austin said.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I say.

And then we kiss. It felt like magic was being struck by lightning. Powerful, energetic, and with sparks.

The Next Day Trish's POV

Three words. I. Forgive. Dez. Last night he called me to tell me to meet him at Shredder's for the night of my life. I don't know what that means but assuming it's good. I really wish I had Ally to help me but, instead Abby is. She's likes a sister to me. Much like Ally.

"All done, you look great, Trish. Dez is going to be stunned." Abby said.

"I know. Thanks again, I know you would rather be out with Cory." I say.

"It's fine, besides he's on vacation. Have fun." Abby said.

"I will, bye." I say.

"Bye, Trish." Abby said.

I drive to Shredder's. I can see Dez. He's all dressed up in a suit and tie. He looks really good. I take a closer look at his tie, its zebra pattern. My favorite animal print.

"Hey, Dez." I say.

"Hey, Trish. Let's go." Dez said.

"Where?" I ask.

"To the beach." Dez said.

"I thought we were going to be at Shredder's." I say.

"No, that's where I'm meeting you." Dez said.

"First the zebra tie, now this. You are the best. Not even Jace could add up to what you do for me." I say.

Dez's POV

Trust me, you don't know the half of it.

Trish's POV

"Same with you and Carrie. She was nice and pretty but, sometimes being too much alike has its downsides." Dez said.

Dez walks me to a table set up in the middle of the beach. So happy I didn't wear heals. The table has two diner plates full of food. Once me and Dez are done eating he talks me on a moonlit walk. I feel like I've seen or heard about this before, from a close friend, or something like that. Suddenly, Dez stops me, okay now I know I've heard or seen this before. But from who? He pulls out a little blue velvet box from his pocket. Could it be a…? No, but I could. Now I know the answer because he got down on one knee. Wait is he going to?

"Trish, I know we've been dating for 5 months now, but it's been the 5 best months of my life. Ever since we met 5 years ago, I've been crazy for you. Forget, Carrie, she was like Austin's Kira. I dated her to hide my feelings from you. And when we imaged that we kissed, that was the best day of my life **(What if's and Where's Austin)**. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. So will you the honor of being my wife?" Dez said.

"Yes, Dez, yes." I say. And then we kiss. It felt perfect like it was meant to be.

Ally's POV

What the hell it's like 1 in the morning, who could be calling me.

"Hello." I answer the phone barely awake.

"Dez and I are engaged!" I think Trish said.

"Trish, is that you?" I say yawning.

"Yes." Trish said.

"Okay repeat what you said." I say.

"Dez and I are getting married." Trish said.

"Trish, that's great. Let me wake Austin." I say.

"Austin Monica Moon, get up. I'm making pancakes." I say. Austin's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Pancakes. Where?" Austin said.

"I tricked you and Trish has some news." I say handing him the phone.

"Dez and I are engaged!" Trish said.

"That's great. I'm going back to sleep. Night." Austin said.

I go into the living room and turn on the light.

"So how did it happen?" I ask Trish.

"It was almost exactly like the way Austin did to you. Diner on the beach, then a long walk, and finally a really meaningful speech with a certain question at the end." Trish said with excitement.

"Well, I'm very happy for you." I say.

"What time is it in Paris?" Trish said.

"It's like 1 in the morning so goodnight and we'll talk later." I say.

"Bye, Ally." Trish said.

I climb into bed with Austin. He's so cute when he's asleep.

_Ally's Dream Ally's POV _

_"5 years ago, we were 15 and clueless. A shy songwriter and a loud performer. We were the perfect match __**(Rockers and Writers).**__ I fell for Kira but, knew you were the one __**(Girlfriends and Girl Friends-Chapters and Choices).**__ I kissed you after you overcame your stage fright __**(Chapters and Choices).**__ And serenaded you with a song that you wrote __**(Partners and Parachutes).**__ We became a couple and went out once. But, it was a disaster. Broke up __**(Couples and Careers).**__ I wrote a song about you and almost got sued __**(Tunes and Trials). **__You got signed and I was thrilled. Then I gave you the "Thinking of You" card __**(Fresh Starts and Farewells).**__ Eventually, you joined us on tour __**(Road Trips and Reunions)**__ and under the mistletoe we tried to kiss. 3 times __**(Mix ups and Mistletoe)**__. And a year later got back together. Now today, our 3rd anniversary. What I'm trying to say is we've been through so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life going through more with you. Alexandrea Brooke Dawson, will you marry me?" Austin said._

_"Austin Monica Moon, yes. A billion times, yes." I say. He slips the ring on my finger and we kiss. I feel lightning. Perfect lightning._

I wake up from the best dream ever. It was the night Austin proposed to me. The most magical night ever.

"Hey, handsome." I say to Austin.

"Hey, gorgeous." Austin says to me.

"Do you ever have dreams that are set in the past or flashbacks?" I say.

"Yeah, why?" Austin said.

"Because last night I had a dream about the night we got engaged. In fact it was your speech." I say.

"That's really cool that you remember. I do but, never have dreams that specific. Normally there images with some speech." Austin said.

"Getting sick" I say running to the bathroom.

"Ally, what the heck, this isn't like you." Austin said.

"I know. Listen maybe if we forget about it than it won't happen.

No One's POV

Little did Austin and Ally know that this was just the start of the best thing to ever happen to them.

Later That Day Ally's POV

"Ally, I got you something." Austin said.

"For what?" I ask.

"Just because." Austin said. He removes his hand from behind his back and brings foreword a little blue box. I open it to reveal sliver dangle earrings with both mine and Austin's birthstone.

"Austin, these are beautiful." I say, "And I got you this." I hand Austin a box.

"Ally, this is amazing. How did you?" Austin says holding up a blue almost teal leather jacket.

"This is my way of saying you're the best." I say.

I feel like I have to throw up, so I run to the bathroom.

"Are you sure your fine?" Austin asks me.

"I'm positive." Ally said.

No One's POV

Little did Austin and Ally know that, I'm positive, would mean something else.

A Week Later Still No One's POV

Over the past week, Ally had gotten worse, so they had to cancel there trip to the Caribbean. Ally was mad but, Austin knew it was for the best. Austin and Ally are on a plane going back to Miami. They, told Dez and Trish that they were coming home early. It was for the best. Ally is sleeping and Austin is on his laptop.

"I don't mean to bother you but, are you Austin Moon?" a girl asks.

"Yes, who are you?" Austin said.

"I'm Alaina." Alaina said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Austin said again in fear.

"I was wondering if I could have a picture and for you to sign this?" Alaina said.

"Sure." Austin said. He and Alaina take a picture and Austin signs a picture of him.

"I was also wondering if you could sign my older sister's phone case." Alaina said.

"Sure, what's her name?" Austin said.

"Alexandrea, but everyone calls her, Alex." Alaina said.

"Here you go, tell Alex, if she's with you that I said, hi." Austin said.

"Bye, Austin." Alaina said.

"Bye, Alaina." Austin said.

Austin wakes up Ally, within 30 minutes they are getting of the plane.

Ally's POV

It sucks that we had to cancel our trip to the Caribbean but, let's face it, I'm sick. Hey, there's Dez and Trish.

"Congrats, Trish." I say hugging my best friend.

"Congrats, buddy." Austin said to Dez.

"So, how was the trip?" Trish said.

"For the most part, it was amazing and we got to meet a lot of really cool fans." I say.

"Why for the most part?" Dez said clueless.

"Because, Ally, was sick for a good amount of the trip." Austin said.

"Oh, right." Dez said.

"So, should we head to my house?" Austin said.

"I was thinking someplace else. Trish give me your keys." I say.

"How did you know I drove?" Trish said.

"Even if you guys are together, I don't think you would trust Dez with your car." I say.

"True." Trish said.

Once we get our luggage. I drive us to the mystery place, I wanted to go.

"Ally, why are we at the court house?" Austin said.

"Because, I'm legally going to change my last name to, Moon." I say.

"Really?" Austin said.

"Really." I say.

Once, we get into the court house, Austin and I have to stand in a long line. Once, we get to the front, I get the name changing papers. I change my name legally to, Alexandrea Brooke Moon.

"While, we're here, I should change my middle name to anything but, Monica." Austin said.

"Austin, please don't. I like your middle name. It would be weird if it wasn't, Monica." I say.

"Ally, your right. As usual." Austin said.

"So, did you do it?" Trish said.

"I am officially, Alexandrea Brooke Moon." I say.

"You didn't do, Dawson-Moon?" Trish said.

"I didn't want to." I say.

Trish drops Austin and Dez at Austin's house and drives me and her to my house.

"Who's that?" I can hear Abby question my mom, "ALLY! What the hell are you doing home?"

"Nice to see you too and for the past week, I've been sick." I say.

"Okay, tell me all about the trip in my room, after mom hugs you to death." Abby said.

"Ally, I missed you so much. But why are you home early?" mom said.

"I've not been feeling the best." I say.

"I feel bad, I know how much you wanted to go to the Caribbean." mom said.

Abby, Trish, and I go to Abby's, Rocky Lynch covered room.

"So, before we get into the trip, about how long ago did you and Austin sleep together?" Abby said.

"You and Austin slept together?!" Trish said.

"Yeah, I only told Abby and about 4 weeks ago." I say.

"Did you get your monthly friend yet?" Abby said.

"No, I was supposed to 3 weeks ago." I say.

"When you and Austin did it, do you use protection?" Abby said.

"I don't think so. We we're caught up in the moment." I say.

"And for the past week have you been throwing up? Only throwing up." Abby said.

"Yeah. Why do you keep asking me all these questions?" I say.

"Because, I think you're pregnant." Abby said.

"Wait, did you just say, I could be…pregnant?" I say.

"Ally, it does make the most sense." Trish said, "Look back at everything that happened. Unprotected sex, throwing up, miss monthly friend."

"Could one of you get me a pregnancy test, like now?" I say.

"I'll do it." Abby said.

About 20 minutes later, Abby returns with 2 pregnancy test.

"I'll be right back." I say.

"Girls, I'll be back. I have to run some errands." mom yells from downstairs.

"Thank god." I say.

I go into the bathroom and wait the longest 20 minutes of my life.

"It's done." I say.

We all gather around the two positive pregnancy tests.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

**That's a big wrap. What exactly happened in this chapter: Austin and Ally went on there honeymoon, Dez and Trish got engaged, and Ally discovers that she's pregnant. Cupids and Cuties aired a few days ago, so I'll rage on that next chapter. Speaking of next chapter that will be up next week. Because I want to finish my other story, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves". How are you liking the longer chapter? Should I do more? Not as long as this, but longer than normal. Review it up.**


	19. Pregnant and Problems

**Author's note: time to rage about "Cupids and Cuties". First of all, I'm a MAJOR Trez shipper and now I kind of HATE Carrie. Not so much Jace. Trish called Dez a catch, loved it. When Dez was talking to Carrie about love, Ally looked at Austin all lovely eyed, loved it. When Dez was talking about how he has no one, he said that Austin and Ally have a weird thing. You know, how they still love each other but don't date. Last chapter we found out so much. Ally's pregnant, Trez are engaged, anything else? Don't think so. Here's chapter 19 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

I go into the bathroom and wait the longest 20 minutes of my life.

"It's done." I say.

We all gather around the two positive pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"I'm pregnant." is all I say.

"Congrats, Ally." Abby said.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Ally, we know. Can you anything else?" Trish asks me.

"I'm pregnant." I guess not.

"I'll take that's a, no." Trish said.

"I'm…" I began to say.

"Pregnant, yes we know." Abby said.

"Wh-wh-what's Austin going to think?" I barely say.

"He's going to be so happy. I know I am." Abby said.

"Ho-ho-how am I going to tell him?" I say.

"You should plan a really romantic diner. On the beach. Like Austin did on your anniversary." Trish said.

"That would be amazing. Thanks, Trish." I say.

"That's why I'm your best friend." Trish said.

"Girls, I'm back." I hear my mom yell.

"Quick hide the tests." I say.

Abby passes me the tests and I hide them under the trash in Abby's trash can. Because we were in her room.

"Hey, girls. I brought home some pizza. If anyone wants some." mom said.

"Thanks, mom." Abby said.

"Ally, are you coming?" Trish said.

"I guess so." I say.

I come downstairs and am immediately hit by the smell of pizza. Should I have some? I have been sick. Maybe just one bite. I grab a slice of cheese pizza. Mom is the best. Great, I'm not getting sick…too late. I run to the bathroom.

"Ally, tell me. Why are you sick?" mom said. I dread to answer this question. I can see Abby and Trish shaking there head's.

I mouth, "I have to tell her."

"Alexandrea." mom said sternly.

"About 4 weeks ago Austin and I did…you know. One our honeymoon I started to throw up. I thought it was nothing, like a stomach bug or something like that, until today, when Abby started to question me." I say.

"ALLY! Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Abby interrupts.

"I realized I was late, which never happens. So when you were gone, Abby got some tests. Pregnancy tests. And out of the two, two of them were positive." I say.

"You're pregnant?" mom questions me.

"About a month." I say.

"I'm so happy. My daughter is going to have a baby." mom said.

"You're not mad?" I say.

"Why would I be? Your father on the other hand." mom said.

"I completely forgot about how dad would react." I say.

"Ally, you're doomed." Abby said.

"Thanks for the support, Abbs." I say.

"No problem." Abby said.

"Well, I promise Dez I would meet him at Shredder's. Bye, Ally." Trish said.

"Bye, Trish." I say.

Abby goes over to Cory's. He went to Disney World **(don't own) **with his family for a few weeks and came back yesterday. Abby really missed Cory. There really serious about this relationship. I just don't want her to get hurt, if they break up. I told Austin to meet at Sonic Boom. He questioned why. But that's understandable.

"Hey, Ally." Austin said walking into Sonic Boom.

"Listen, tomorrow meet me at Shredder's at 7:30." I say.

"Okay, I have to go do something with…uh…uh…bye Ally. Love you." Austin says as he darts out Sonic Boom.

"Bye, Austin." I say.

What was that about?

Austin's POV

You're wondering what that was about. Well I have a meeting with a very important person. Okay there not that important but, this meeting could change both mine and Ally's lives forever. The person's name is, Valerie, and she's a real estate agent. I want to surprise Ally, with a house. A place to call our own.

Ally's POV

No seriously, what the hell was that about? Austin never, okay sometimes, darts our like that. Sonic Boom is closed. What to do? Abby is with James. Austin is somewhere, and Trish is with Dez. Oh I know, I'll call Kira.

Within minutes Kira and I are sitting at Mini's, eating really tiny food.

"Kira would you be mad if Austin and I had a baby?" I ask nervously.

"I guess not. Why are you?" Kira said.

"Kind of." I say.

"Congrats, Ally. I'm so happy for you and Austin." Kira said.

"Thanks, I know you really liked Austin. And now you have Drake." I say.

"So what do you want? You know a boy or a girl." Kira said.

"I've only known for about an hour and never really thought about it. I don't know. I've only been pregnant for about a month." I say.

"What about Austin? Does he even know about the baby?" Kira said.

"No, I'm telling him tomorrow." I say.

"Ally, I'm-I'm…got to go." Kira said.

"Okay, bye Kira." Kira just leaves.

What's with everyone running out on me? Could Kira have lied about being okay with Austin and I having a baby. Let's get the clues together: Kira left after I told her about the baby, she asked what I want, she said, "I'm-I'm". Me and Trish will figure this out later. I go back home. I find a not from Abby. Why didn't she send me a text message? This is the 21st century.

_Dear Ally, _

_Mom needed to do something with work so she'll be gone for a few days. And I left my phone at Cory's house, where I'm currently going. Mom said I can stay the night. Don't worry I won't do anything like that. Besides Cory's parents, Savannah (Cory's little sister), and Kyle (Cory's little brother) are here. So even if we wanted to, we couldn't. Love you. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Abby Lilly _

Well, that explains a lot. So I have the house to myself. This is going to be nice. I go on Netflix **(Don't own)**. Ugg, there's nothing good. Wait, "The Breakfast Club" **(Don't own but absolutely love)**. Best movie ever. I look at my phone and see that Austin texted me. I text him back than turn off my phone.

After the movie I fall asleep.

_Ally's POV_

_Today is the slowest day at Sonic Boom. There's literally only been like 3 costumers today. I wonder where Austin is. _

_"Hey, Ally." I hear a familiar voice. A masculine voice. _

_I look up to see who the hell it is. On word. Dallas._

_"Dallas, wh-wh-what are you doing here? I thought you movie to New York like 5 years ago." I shudder._

_"I did but, then my dad got transferred back to Miami. So how's life?" my old crush asks._

_"Well, for the past 3 years I've been dating Austin and now we're married and expecting a baby." I say._

_"Ally, I still love you." Dallas says._

_"What!" I say._

**Oh no, the "Dallas Dream" is back and look back at the dream, what changed. Something did. What do you think Kira wanted to tell Ally? You can review this. Also, for Austin and Ally's baby, DON'T tell me what gender you want because I have had it picked out since the start of this story. However you can give me name ideas. BOY AND GIRL. And can they also START WITH AN 'A'. I'm updating tomorrow with a longer chapter. Review it up.**


	20. Always and Telling Austin

**Author's note: guess whose back with a new chapter. This girl. Last chapter Kira wanted to tell Ally something. You won't find out for a few more chapter but let's just say, it's something. Also, Ally had the "Dallas Dream" for the first time in like a month. That's all I'm saying. Here's chapter 20 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own "Austin and Ally"**

Ally's POV 

"Austin, I just had the "Dallas dream"…again!" I yell to my husband over the phone.

"Ally, calm down. It's just a dream." Austin said.

"Not really before the dream always went like, Dallas walks into Sonic Boom. Asks me how's life. I said me and you are engaged. Now in last night's dream I said we're married and…" I shut myself up before I tell him that we're having a baby.

"And what?" Austin said.

"Bye, Austin, don't forget about Shredder's." I say.

"Okay, bye. Love you." Austin said.

"Love you." I say.

"Hey, Ally." Abby said.

"How was Cory's?" I say.

"It's was great. I came back around 2 AM." Abby said.

"Nothing happened…right?" I say.

"Nothing." Abby said.

"I'll be in my room." I say.

I go in my room and turn on my TV. There's nothing good on. This sucks. "All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you! And, no Oscar, no Grammy, no mansion in Miami. This sun don't shine the sky ain't blue, If I can't be with you!" Don't you just love when you say a few words and then you sing lyrics to a random song that corresponds with those words? It's the best.

I put on, Brandon and Brooke **(Austin and Ally)**. This is the best show ever. The relationship that Brandon and Brooke is so cute. But I feel like I've seen this or experienced this before. It's the episode where Brandon and Brooke first become partners. I think it's called, "Rockers and Writers". Great episode and it had the most views of the shows history **(True fact)**.

I go into my closet to pick out what I'm going to where. Did I mention that it's 5:30 PM? Well it is. Mom's coming home tomorrow. She normally works at home but, she had to go in for a few days. I go with a purple dress. If you mix pink and blue you get purple. You know to represent each gender. Speaking of genders, eventually I'll have to ask what everyone wants. I don't know what I want. There's only two choices. At the moment probably a girl. No boy. No girl. I can't decide.

Once I get on my purple knee-high dress, I start on my face. I put on primer then a really soft pink blush. Followed by light purple eye shadow and black mascara. Coral lip gloss and a silver belt. To make the dress stand out. Perfect.

"Ally, you look great." Abby said.

"Thanks. I'll be at Shredder's if you need me. And you can't have Cory over. Sorry, Abbs." I say.

"I wasn't going to anyway." Abby said.

I get into my car and head to Shredder's. How am I going to tell Austin? We've never really talked about having kids. I know that he wants one and so do I.

"Hey, Ally. So why are we here and dressed up." Austin said.

"Because, just follow me." I say.

"I lead Austin to a table in the middle of the beach. Like he did with me.

"Alls, you're scaring me." Austin said, "Oh, diner."

"It's your favorite, pancakes." I say.

"That was amazing. And I thought I was a good cook." Austin said.

"Listen, Austin. I have some news." I say.

"What is it, Alls?" Austin said.

"I'm pregnant." I say slowly. Austin's jaw just drops open. Are Dez and Trish kissing behind me?

"Austin, babe." I snap in his face.

"You're pregnant. We're going to be parents." Austin said still stunned.

"Are you excited?" I ask nervously.

"Ally, we're going to have a baby of course I am." Austin said. Thank god.

"You really are?" I say to confirm.

"Alexandrea Brooke Daw…Moon, we are going to have a baby. There is nothing is this world that could make me more happy than hearing those words. I'm going to have a son or daughter. We're going to have a son or daughter. He/she is going to be the luckiest baby in the world, because you're his/her mother." Austin said.

"Austin, I…" I begin to say.

"Shh, just come here." me and Austin hug.

This reminds me of the time Austin sang, "I Think About You" to me, the first time. I won't get into detail, but that was the best day of my life.

"Does anyone else know about the baby?" Austin said.

"More than you think. To answer your question, yes. Trish, Abby, my mom, and Kira. That's it." I say.

"Wow. So should we tell them tomorrow?" Austin said.

"Sure, why not." I say.

We go our separate ways. Home. I go into my room. Take off all make-up. And them, climb into bed. Hopefully for a "Dallas Dream" free night.

_Ally's POV_

_Today is the slowest day at Sonic Boom. There's literally only been like 3 costumers today. I wonder where Austin is. _

_"Hey, Ally." I hear a familiar voice. A masculine voice. _

_I look up to see who the hell it is. On word. Dallas._

_"Dallas, wh-wh-what are you doing here? I thought you movie to New York like 5 years ago." I shudder._

_"I did but, then my dad got transferred back to Miami. So how's life?" my old crush asks._

_"Well, for the past 3 years I've been dating Austin and now we're married and expecting a baby." I say._

_"Ally, I still love you." Dallas says._

_"What!" I say. _

**The "Dallas Dream" is back. Remember like 10 chapters ago, Ally said if she has the dream again she'll go back to Dr. Jones. Her psychologist. Sorry for such a short chapter. Next chapter, stuff will happen. I don't own R5's, 'If I Can't Be With You" Also, please give me name ideas. BOY AND GIRL. And can they also START WITH AN 'A'. I already have the middle name but, I want to see if you guys can come up with a better first name, than what me and a certain someone else came up with. Also, NEVER and I mean NEVER question Dez why he has toothpaste all over the shower floor. Review it up.**


	21. What The What and Where's Kira

**Author's note: it's Friday. You know what that means, time to update with another chapter. Here's chapter 21 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Ally's POV

This morning, Trish and I did research, to find out what Kira wanted to tell me. I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure. It just doesn't seem very "Kira Like". I had the "Dallas Dream" last night. I hate it. Why do I keep having it? Is it going to happen? Is I like a small part of my life flashing before my eyes? Wait, that normally only happens when you're in a "near-death" experience. I'm sick of this happening, so Austin is driving me back to Dr. Jones's office. For another session.

"Hi, I'm Alexandrea Moon and I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Jones." I say.

"Dr. Jones, will with you in a few minutes." the nurse said.

"Ally, why are you doing this?" Austin asks me.

"Austin, I want more answers." I say.

"Alexandrea." Dr. Jones said.

Austin and I go into the same room we were in before.

"So, Ally, what has happened since the last time I saw you?" Dr. Jones.

"Well, on August, 10th, Austin and I got married. Then we went on our honeymoon to Niagara Falls and Paris. We would have gone to the Caribbean but I got sick and canceled the trip. When we got back I found out I was pregnant." I say.

"Are you and Austin having a baby?" Dr. Jones asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Congratulations, you two." Dr. Jones said.

"Ally, tell me. Why are you really back?" Dr. Jones said.

"Well, a few nights ago I started having that, "Dallas Dream" again. But this time it's changed." I say.

"How so?" Dr. Jones said.

"Normally, after Dallas comes in, I say that Austin and I are engaged. But now I tell him that we're married and having a baby." I say. "So why am I starting to have the dream again?"

"I can't give you a clear answer, however I can give you what I think. The answer is: Austin. I'm assuming you started to have the dream AFTER your honeymoon and AFTER you found out you were pregnant. Maybe you have some feelings for Dallas that you don't know about. Those are just my assumptions." Dr. Jones said.

"But I-I-I don't like Dallas. He's of my past and Austin is my future." I say.

"Positive?" Dr. Jones said.

"I'm 100% that I DON'T like Dallas." I say.

"Okay, if you have the dream again. Schedule another appointment with me." Dr. Jones said.

"Thank you." I say.

Once we leave, Austin drives me to his house. We're going to tell everyone that we're going to have a baby. My parents, Austin's parents, Kira, Trish, Dez, Abby, James, Chloe, and Cory are all going to be there. Most of all, I'm scared of my dad's reaction.

"Ally and I have some news. Alls you want to take this part?" Austin said.

"Sure. I guess I should just come out and say it. Austin and I are having a baby." I say.

I hear a lot of, "Congratulations" but, then my dad says, "What."

"Daddy, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just give me time to process this. You and Austin are going to have baby?" dad says.

"Yes, I just said that." I say.

"Austin, can I talk to you for a second?" dad said.

Austin's POV

Oh no! Ally's dad want to talk to should be interesting.

"Austin, you have to swear and promise that you will not leave Ally and the baby. Got it." Lester said.

"Lester, Mr. Dawson, I would never even think about leaving Ally or my son or daughter. I love them way too much. Ally and the baby are my life. Besides music." I say.

"And that's exactly why I like you, Austin. You care more about your family than anything, excluding music." Lester said.

"Thanks, Mr. Dawson." I say.

"Austin, we're family, it's Lester." Lester and I shake hands.

Ally's POV

Austin is coming back. I wondered what my dad wanted with Austin. I know I have a worried look on my face.

"Don't worry he just gave me the-father's-talk-to-her-boyfriend/husband-who-got-her-pregnant-talk." Austin said.

"That's good. Have you seen Kira?" I ask.

"I think she went home." Austin said.

"Austin, can you drive me home. I need to find Kira." I ask.

"Why?" Austin said.

"Because, I know something." I say.

"What is it?" Austin said.

"I can't tell you. I shouldn't even know." I say.

Once Austin and I get into his car, I turn on the radio. Of course it's this song, considering the fact that I came back form, Dr. Jones's.

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh

Woah woah oooh

Let me be your super hero

Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah

Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)

Yeah, I can be your superhero

You know I will, baby

Woah woah woah oh oh

Let me be your superhero

I quickly get into my car and Austin drives back to his house to explain to everyone why I left.

"Jimmy, is Kira home?" I ask Jimmy.

"Yeah she's in her room." Jimmy said.

I knock on Kira's door to her room. I hear her say, "Come in."

"Kira, I know." I say.

"You know that I'm pregnant?" Kira said.

"Yeah." I say.

**I got to stop lying. Next chapter, I swear I'll have a longer chapter. Because of the cliffhanger that was just left, I didn't want to add anymore. So Kira's going to have a baby. The question is: Is it Drake's? Tomorrow expect a great chapter with a lot of shockers, including stuff, just stuff. I don't own the amazing song by the name of, "Superhero" sung by the incredibly sexy Ross Lynch. Review it up.**


	22. News and Now Or Never

**Author's note: last chapter should have surprised everyone. Although one person did somehow know, *cough* Alaina *cough* *cough*. Here's chapter 22 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own, "Austin and Ally" **

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

I knock on Kira's door to her room. I hear her say, "Come in."

"Kira, I know." I say.

"You know that I'm pregnant?" Kira said.

"Yeah." I say.

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"How, when did this happen?" I say.

"I found out a month ago, I was just too scared to tell you or anyone else but, my parents." Kira said.

"Is it Drake's?" I ask. Soon after, Kira starts to cry into my lap. She gets back up and wipes the tears away.

"That's the thing, I-I-I don't know." Kira said.

"How do you not know if you had sex or not?" Ally said.

"Because, because I was drunk." Kira said.

"But, you're not 21 yet." I say.

"But, I am. I turn 21 last February." Kira said

"But, you're in our grade." I say.

"I got held back in the 6th grade because of family problems." Kira said.

"What family problems?" I ask.

"In the 6th grade my parents were always arguing and fighting. So they got a divorce. It was really hard on me and my brothers. Especially me. My mom was always there for me. She's still in Miami just in the other side. I don't see her as much as I would like to. My younger twin brothers, Jake and Trever, they didn't know what to do. They were only 8 at the time. Oh Ally, what am I going to do? I'm two months pregnant with a baby that might not be my boyfriend's." Kira said.

"Do you at least have a feeling whose it is?" I say.

"I might. But, I'm hoping that it's Drake's. How will I tell him if it's not?" Kira said.

"Kira, you need to ask yourself first: Are you going to keep the baby? Because it sounds like you are." I say.

"I haven't really thought about it. I most certainly won't even consider abortion. So that leaves adopting or keeping it." Kira said.

"Maybe if you find out who's it is, that will make the choice easier." I say.

"Ally, you're a genius." Kira said.

"I have to open up Sonic Boom. I hope that it's not a slow day." I say.

"Again, thank you, Ally." Kira said.

"Anytime." I say.

I open the doors of Sonic Boom. I'm so happy that my family owns a store. Here's a customer. I help the girl. She just needs drum sticks for her brother. Next, a middle-aged man walks in. He needs a new trumpet because his 4 year old son, broke it by accident. Another man walks in. He's about 30. He need a new guitar.

It's been about three hours and no one has come in since. I decide to sit on the counter and write in my book.

Today is the slowest day at Sonic Boom. There's literally only been like 3 costumers today. I wonder where Austin is. **(Seems familiar) **

"Hey, Ally." I hear a familiar voice. A masculine voice.

I look up to see who the hell it is. On word. Dallas.

"Dallas, wh-wh-what are you doing here? I thought you movie to New York like 5 years ago." I shudder.

"I did but, then my dad got transferred back to Miami. So how's life?" my old crush asks.

"Well, for the past 3 years I've been dating Austin and now we're married and expecting a baby." I say.

"Ally, I still love you." Dallas says.

"What!" I say.** (Bam! What?)**

"Yes, I said those three words. But, Ally, you're on my mind all the time it's true…" Dallas begins to say.

"Dallas, you're so sweet but that's mine and Austin's song. And beside to tell me that you love me, why else are you here?" I say.

"First, congrats on the baby and marriage. And I'm actually looking for Kira. Kira Starr." Dallas said.

Why could he want Kira? They never meant. Unless they somehow meet before. I quickly tell Dallas that I'll be right back and dart up to the practice room.

"Kira, I need you to come to Sonic Boom, like now." I say over my cell phone.

"Why?" Kira said.

"Please just come." I say.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kira said.

"Thanks." I say.

"Ally, you still up there?" Dallas yells.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to call…Trish." I say.

"Speaking of Trish, how is she?" Dallas said.

"Actually she and Dez are engaged." I say. Dallas's jaw drops open, "Dallas." I snap in his face.

"I'd never thought…" Dallas says.

"I'd see the day." I finish his sentence, "Yeah, they get that a lot."

"Ally, I'm here, what the hell did you want?" Kira said running through the glass doors.

"Kira, I've been trying to contact you for the past 2 months. Ever since that one night at the bar…" Dallas said.

"Ally, practice room now." Kira said.

"Kira, what the heck." I say.

"I think Dallas is the father." Kira said.

"How?" I say.

"Two months ago, I went to the bar. I saw Dallas there and started to wonder why he was there. Isn't he supposed to be in New York? So I went over to him. We started to talk. I know I had way too many drinks. And then, I think he invited me back to his place because his dad was going to be still in New York for the next week. And I think Dallas offered me even more alcohol, so I took it. And then I think one thing led to another we were having sex. The next day I remember waking up in someone's bed with nothing on. I quickly got the hell out of there. I know Dallas is the father of my baby. How am I going to tell Drake that I'm having a baby that isn't his?" Kira said.

"So, you're keeping the baby?" I say.

"I'm keeping the baby." Kira said.

"Now, you have to tell Dallas. Right here, right now." I say.

"What, I can't do it now." Kira said.

"Kira, it's now or never." I say.

"I chose never." Kira said.

"How about this, I'll ask him what his plans are for the future. And if he says in Miami, than you have to tell him today. If not, I'll be there for you 100%." I say.

"Thank you, Ally." I say.

"Dallas, what are your plans for the future? Like for about 2 years are you going to be in Miami?" I ask.

"Sadly no, in three months, me and my dad are moving to Rhode Island for about 3 years." Dallas says.

"That's upsetting." I say.

"Yeah, and why is Kira here?" Dallas said.

"Because I needed to give her…something." I say.

"Okay. Bye, Ally see you around." Dallas says leaving Sonic Boom.

"Dallas is the father of my child." Kira said.

"Dallas is the father of your child." I say.

"Ally, what am I going to do? I'm pregnant with a baby that's not Drake's, but your sort of ex-boyfriend." Kira said.

"I never took the fact the Dallas is my sort of ex-boyfriend into consideration." I say.

"Ally, if this is too weird, me have Dallas's baby, than I won't keep it." Kira said.

"Kira, you don't have to do that. Dallas won't even know. Keep the baby. Your baby." I say.

"Thanks, Ally. You're the best." Kira said.

"Listen, Austin, Dez, Trish, and I are going to be there for you. Rising a baby on your own is hard. I don't have any experience but, I guessing that's it's hard." I say.

"Thanks, I have the best friends. Wait am I going to do about Drake. Should I break up with him? Should I tell him than break up with him?" Kira said.

"I personally think you should juts break up with him. If you tell him…he could never look at you the same ever again. But a simple break up is easier." I say.

"Thanks, I should tell him today, when I see him at Starr Records." Kira said.

"That would be for the best. And I just realized that our kids are going to be born within a month apart." I say.

"That's going to be really cool. Ally, we're going to be great parents." Kira said.

"You got it, dude." I say. **(Full House reference) **

**Bam! What? So, Kira is going to have a baby. With Dallas. How does Ally really feel about it? Is she really okay about it? And the "Dallas Dream" happened in real life. Will it happen again, only in a dream? Will it be altered or changed? And how will Dez, Trish, and Austin, react to this shocking news? Stay tuned for next chapter coming tomorrow. Review it up. **


	23. Surprises and Secrets

**Author's note: last chapter was so far my favorite chapter. It was amazing. At any point I could have stopped and left a cliffhanger. But it was better to keep going. Here's chapter 23 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own "Austin and Ally"**

Kira's POV

Yesterday, Ally found out everything and I also learned some things. I'm two months pregnant with Dallas's baby. I've always been a good girl. How did this happen. Okay I know how it happened but, why me. Wait, I've been told that everything happens for a reason. There's a reason that in 7 months I'll have a son or daughter that's mine. Dallas, he won't know anything. He'll be in Rhode Island with his dad. Today, I'm telling, Trish, Dez, and uh no, Austin. It's going to be so weird once he finds out. I am his ex-girlfriend who slept with his wife's sort of ex-boyfriend. Austin will blow up.

"Kira, you can't hide in my room forever." Ally said.

She's right. I have to tell them. I have to tell them, everything. Where do I start? Do I tell them that I'm pregnant or start with the whole getting drunk two months ago and sleeping with Dallas?

"I guess I'll just come out and say that, I'm-I'm-I'm pregnant." I say.

"You're what." I get from Austin.

"Congrats, Kira." I get from Trish.

"I'm sorry what, I was thinking of names for my new pet lizard." I get form Dez. Classic Dez.

"Who's the father?" Austin said.

"Is it Drake?" Trish said.

Ally whispers into my ear, "Tell them."

"Th-th-the father is D-D-Dallas." I say.

"WHAT THE HELL." Austin says.

"How, I thought Dallas was in New York." Trish said.

"He was but, then two months ago I saw him at a bar." I say.

"You were drinking illegally?" Trish said.

"I turned 21 last February." I say.

"But, you're in our grade." Trish said.

"I got held back in the 6th grade." I say.

"Kira, I'm really sorry, but what did you say." Dez said.

"That I'm two months pregnant with Dallas's baby." I clarify.

"Congrats, Kira." Dez said.

"Austin, babe, are you okay?" Ally said.

"I-I-I don't know. My ex-girlfriend is pregnant with my wife's sort of ex-boyfriend's baby." Austin says.

"Austin, it's okay." Ally said.

"Ally, how the hell are you not freaking out?" Austin said.

"Because, okay at first I was but, I realized how happy I was for Kira. Think of it this way: Kira is going to have a baby. And we'll be there for her." Ally said.

"You're right. On the inside I'm freaking out, but the important thing is that Kira is having a baby and I'm so happy for her." Austin says.

"Thanks, Austin." I say.

Austin's POV

Kira Elizabeth Starr is going to have a baby. Yes, using her full name was necessary. I'm happy for her but, at the same time I know that it's Dallas's son or daughter. Does Dallas even know? It will be his son or daughter.

"Kira, does Dallas know that you're having his baby?" I say.

"I'm not going to tell him." Kira says.

"WHAT! Why?" I ask.

"In three months he and his dad are moving to Rhode Island for three years. So why bother." Kira said.

"So, your saying that in 7 months, once you have this baby, you won't tell Dallas that he's a father." I say.

"It's for the best." Kira said.

"I'm sorry, Kira, but I have to go. I just can't take this right now." I storm out of Ally's house, blowing up on the inside.

Ally's POV

What was that about? I say.

"I don't think Austin is taking this very well." Kira said.

"Dez and I have to go now. Congrats, Kira." Trish said.

"Yeah, congrats." Dez said.

"Thanks." Kira said.

"Kira, I'm going to go to Austin's house. Do you want me to drop you of?" I say.

"Sure." Kira said.

"Once I drop Kira of, I head to Austin's. To see what the heck that was about.

"Austin, what's so weird about Kira being pregnant with Dallas's kid?" I ask my husband.

"The fact that it's Dallas's. I'm happy for Kira but, that fact that it's also Dallas's is creeping me out. That would be like if Cassidy and Elliot had a baby. Both of our ex-crushes, having a kid. Isn't it just like a tad bit weird?" Austin said.

"I guess it is kind of weird. But the real question is: Are you happy for her?" I say.

"Yes, Kira is going to have a baby and I could not be happier for her." Austin said.

"I'm very proud of you." I say.

"I just wish Kira knew that I was happy for her." Austin said.

"I'll call her." I say.

"Who are you going to call." I look at Austin's doorway to see Kira.

"I was going to call you and how long have you been here?" I say.

"Long enough to know how Austin really feels about this situation." Kira said.

"Kira, I support you 100%. It was just hard to proses at first now, I'm really happy for you. Your son or daughter is going to have the best mom is the world." Austin said.

"Thanks, Austin. It's great to know that I have friends supporting me." Kira said.

"No matter what, you can count on me." I say.

"Me too." Austin said.

"Thanks, you guys." Kira said.

"Anytime." I say, "I'm going to go to Sonic Boom, to help my sister. Want to come?"

"Sure." Austin and Kira say.

"Hey, dad." I say to my dad.

"Ally, great. The store is really busy today, help your sister." dad said.

"Ally, thank god you're here." Abby says while helping a customer.

"Sorry, I was just with Kira, Austin, Trish, and Dez." I say.

"Why?" Abby said.

"Because I'm pregnant with Ally's sort of ex-boyfriend, Dallas's baby." Kira said.

"So that's why you broke up with me? Isn't it?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Drake!" Kira said.

**That's a wrap. So Drake knows. Will it affect the story? I'll possibly update tomorrow. If not, Monday. Review it up. **


	24. Wondering and I Want You Back

**Author's note: last chapter we found out that Drake knows. He knows almost everything. This chapter is going to revolve around the whole Kira-Drake mess. Here's chapter 24 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

"Because I'm pregnant with Ally's sort of ex-boyfriend, Dallas's baby." Kira said.

"So that's why you broke up with me? Isn't it?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Drake!" Kira said.

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"Surprised to see me?" Drake said.

"Yeah, w-w-why are you here." Kira said.

"You left something at my house last week." Drake said.

"What?" Kira said.

"This." Drake gives Kira her iPod Touch **(Don't own)**, "Is it true that you're pregnant?"

"I'm really sorry. I just can't deal with this right now." Kira says as she runs out of Sonic Boom.

Kira's POV

My biggest fear: Drake finding out everything. Why did he have to? He probably hates me. We had something. Something special. I thought our relationship was going somewhere before I broke up with him. I guess not. At least Dallas can never find out. When my child is born he/she's last name is going to be, Starr. So he'll never know. He'll never know, anything. My son or daughter will grow up never knowing his/her true father. It's for the best. Why does life have to be so complicated?

"Kira, wait up." I hear Ally say. I stop running to Mini's.

"What, Ally?" I say.

"Why did you run out like that?" Ally said.

"Drake knows and probably hates me. I broke up with him." I say.

"No, I just talked to Drake. He doesn't hate you. In fact he wants to get back together with you. And help you raise your child. Drake is there for you." Ally says.

"Really. What have I done? I broke up with my first boyfriend since Austin. And now he wants to help me raise my baby. Drake is the best. Is he still at Sonic Boom?" I say.

"Drake wants you back." Ally said.

"I have to go to him." I say.

"Go to him." Ally said.

I run back to Sonic Boom, into Drake's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you instead into of breaking up. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I say.

"Kira, I would have understood. Ally told me about getting drunk and Dallas. Kira Elizabeth Starr, I love you." Drake said.

"Drake Adam Roberts, I love you." I say and then we kiss.

"There is nothing in this world that can stop me from helping you raise this child." Drake said.

"Drake, you are the best." I say.

"No, you and the baby are the best." Drake said.

Ally's POV

This is so sweet. Kira and Drake are back together. Kira was scared of what Drake would think, but really he's just as happy as her. I'm happy for them. Kira is finally getting her fairy tale ending.

No One's POV

Little did Ally know was that this would be anything but a fairy tale ending.

Austin's POV

I'm so happy for Kira and Drake. I truly am.

Kira's POV

Drake forgave me. So this is was love feels like. Like you're walking on a cloud. It's the best feeling in the world. Like I'm weightless, flying through the shy. I wonder if Drake feels the same.

Drake's POV

Kira is the best thing to happen to me. Ever since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend, Hannah. It's been hard finding love again. With Kira, I feel like I'm walking on a cloud.

Ally's POV

"I'm so happy for you two. And Kira, I never knew your middle name was, Elizabeth." I say.

"Thanks, Ally. Come on, Drake." Kira said.

"Kira and Drake are back together. I can't believe this. And Drake's going to help Kira. My life is upside down." Austin said.

"Austin, we went over this sort of before. Why is it so weird that Kira is going to have a baby?" I say.

"Because she's my ex-girlfriend. It's just weird. Why can't all this madness just freakin stop." Austin said.

"Kira is keeping her baby. She's going to love her baby. We have to support her and her baby." I say.

"Alexandrea, you are right again. I have to support Kira. She's going to be raising a baby, practically on her own." Austin said.

"When am I not right." I say.

"True." Austin said.

"So, are you going to help me with all of these costumers?" Abby says.

"Sorry, Abbs. There's a lot of drama in my life." I say.

"It's fine." Abby said.

"I'll be in the practice room. Working on a song." Austin said.

"What song?" I ask.

"What We're About." Austin says.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, how can I help you?" Abby said.

"I need, a new snare drum. My brother broke mine." the costumer says.

"Follow me." Abby says.

"This one is okay. Thank you." the costumer said.

"That will be $69.98." Abby said.

Let's take this out to the streets

Everyone following me

We'll throw our hands to the sky

We're celebrating our life

Come one let's give it a shot

"Crap, what could be the next line?" I hear Austin yell.

"How about, this may be all that we've got." I yell back.

"Thanks, Alls." Austin says.

"Anytime." I say.

A Few Hours Later No One's POV

That Kira-Drake drama was only the beginning to the drama in Austin and Ally's lives. Somewhere far, far away, but still in Miami, someone was planning part 2 to their epic plot to break up the two lovers. This someone also had another two-part plan, but not for Austin and Ally. Three very twisted people are going to team up. One of the people is expected the other two: no one will see coming.

**Do me a favor and look back at both of the "No One's POVs" Who are the 3 people planning…revenge. The first should be obvious, if you read the two wedding chapters. The next one, think Trez. More specifically Dez. And the final person look at Drake's POV. I don't own, "What We're About". Also, I didn't expect to switch POVs a lot, it's just how the chapter turned out. Review it up. **


	25. Heartbeats and Hectic

**Author's note: so like purplenutellaaaa's last update was amazing. And, Alaina, thanks for the shout out. You rock. Last chapter, there was a mysterious "No One's POV". That "No One's POV" is the secret and only the beginning to the drama happening in this story. Here's chapter 25 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

One Week Later Ally's POV

A few days ago, Kira told her parents and brothers who the father of the baby was. They knew she was pregnant just not who the father was. Kira didn't even know whose it was. Austin is more accepting of Kira having Dallas's baby. Drake has been well Drake. I thought he was a good guy but I have a feeling… Hey there's Kira.

"Kira, we have to go. Bye, Austin, love you." I say.

"Where are you girls going?" Austin said.

"To Kira's first ultrasound. Drake had to do something." I say.

"Have fun. I guess? Love you too." Austin says.

I can tell that Kira is excited. What first time mother wouldn't be? But, I can tell that she is also scared. This must be so hard on Kira. Drake isn't even the real father. We're there for Kira and every decision that she makes. And she knows that.

"Come on, Kira." I say.

"I'm coming, where's my…found it." Kira says picking up her phone.

"Hi I'm Kira Starr, I have an appointment well now." Kira said, "Ally, what does Austin really think about this baby?"

"He's gotten way better at accepting your decision. He's happy for you." I say.

"Kira Starr." the doctor said.

We follow the doctor into a room. There's pregnancy everything. From plastic models to posters with diagrams.

"Kira, I'm Dr. Blue, and I see you brought someone?" Dr. Blue said.

"This is one of my best friends, Ally. The father okay, my boyfriend had something to do. So Ally is with me instead." Kira said.

"Now, I have to ask this only for records but, who's the father?" Dr. Blue said.

"His name is Dallas Edwards. And he doesn't even know that he's a father. It's a really long story." Kira said.

"That's okay, you're not the only one. A few years ago we had a girl named Jasmine Fisher that was in the same situation. And now her, her son, Brandon, and Brandon's father, Tommy, are together. But Tommy didn't even know he was a father until a few months after Brandon was born." Dr. Blue said.

"Really? That's a relief." Kira said.

"Now I'm going to hook you up to the machine so we can see your baby. How far along are you?" Dr. Blue said.

"About 10 weeks." Kira said.

"Okay, I just have to press a button and we will get to see your baby." Dr. Blue presses the button.

"Wow, when can I find out the gender?" Kira said.

"You next appointment in about 4 weeks. However, you can hear the heartbeat." Dr. Blue presses another button and I can see Kira's face light up as she hears her baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"Wow, that's my baby?" Kira said.

"That's your baby." Dr. Blue said, "Kira, your next appointment will be in four weeks."

"Thank you." Kira said.

Once, Kira and I went back to Sonic Boom, Drake was already there.

"So how is the baby?" Drake said.

"Perfectly healthy and I got to hear the heartbeat." Kira said.

"How was it?" Drake said.

"It was amazing. Hearing your child's heartbeat. It's like the best feeling in the world." Kira said.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker and then completely turn off. Is it Brooke again? No instruments are being broken.

"Is Brooke at it again?" Austin said.

Austin's POV

What is my ex-girlfriend doing? More importantly: why? She knows I'm with and will only be with Ally. People are crazy. Why can't she just leave me and Ally alone.

"Ally, what are we going to do?" I say.

"Austin, Kira, Dra… where's Drake?" Ally said.

"I don't know. He was right here before…" Kira said.

"Before, what?" I say.

"Before the lights went out. Could he?" Kira said although we have no idea what she's talking about, "I have to go."

What was that about?" Ally said.

"I don't know." I say.

"I got to get back to work." Ally said.

"I'll be working on, What We're About." I say.

Let's take this out to the streets

Everyone following me

We'll throw our hands to the sky

We're celebrating our life

Come on let's give it a shot

This may be all that we've got

Right here, the moment is now

Let's show 'em what we're about

Oh woah

Let's show 'em what we're about

Oh woah

Let's show 'em what we're about

Na na na na na, yeah/

Let's show 'em what we're about

Na na na na na, yeah

Ally's POV

Austin is writing a song. Trish and Dez are engaged. Kira is having a baby. Wow, my life is seriously upside down. I'm happy for all of them, it's just different. But, I like it. Different is good. Four years ago, Dez and Trish would still hate each other. Austin would still have me right all of his songs. Kira would be, I don't know. It's hard to picture her, four years ago. Life would be different. I can hear Austin figuring out the rest of the song. I wonder where Drake went. As soon as the lights went out, he was gone. Is Drake behind everything? But he's a good guy. Right?

**This was an unusually short chapter, but every story has one of those. Right? Look back at "Ally's POV" The one right before the story ended. The one right above the ending author's note. Do you think Brooke, caused the lights to go out in Sonic Boom? Did she really or was it someone else. I don't own, "What We're About" by, Ross Lynch. But I love it anyway. **

**IMPORTANT: So when Kira was getting her ultrasound, Dr. Blue, mentioned a girl named, Jasmine and her son, Brandon. That was a reference to middlechild3's story, "Forever and Five Days". That story is part of my favorite trilogy by her. The trilogy is, "Coming Home and Consequences". It's seriously one of the best auslly stories I've ever read. And I've read a lot of auslly stories. **

**Review it up. **


	26. Memories and Moments

**Author's note: okay so yesterday (March 26) we had no school so my BFF came over and brought "Frozen". And now I'm obsessed. It was (for) the first time (in forever) I saw Frozen. It's like one of the best movies e-va. Anna rocks, so beware the braids. Here's chapter 26 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own "Austin and Ally"**

Ally's POV

"Austin, where are you taking me?" I say to Austin.

About 10 minutes ago, he drove up to my house and said he had a surprise. I got in his car and a usual put on a blindfold.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you." Austin said.

"You are right." I say.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

"Ally, we're here. I'm going to open the door for you. And then you'll get out. I'll guide you to the surprise." Austin said.

"KK." I say.

As what Austin said, he opens my door. And then guides me. I trust him. I feel a change of ground. It went from grass like to almost hard wood.

"Alexandrea, welcome home." Austin said.

At first I'm confused but, then I realize what Austin meant. I'm standing in the middle of an empty living room.

"You didn't?" I say.

"But I did. Ally, this is our house. A place to call our own." Austin said.

"When can we move in?" I ask.

"Right about now." Dez and Trish walk in. Almost as if on cue.

"Isn't amazing?" I say to Trish.

"Yeah, a great place to raise your little boy or girl." Trish said.

"When did you do this?" I'm still stunned.

"Remember about a month ago when I bolted out of Sonic Boom." Austin said as I nod. "Well that was to meet with Valerie, my real estate. She sold me this house. I thought like you. That's why I knew you would love it."

"Does it have a…" I begin to say.

"Pool? Yes." Austin answers my question.

"Do our parents know about the house?" I say.

"Yes. You should have seen Lester's face when I asked him. But, he understood. We are married and more importantly having a baby. We need a place to call home. Not Austin's parent's house or Ally's mom's or dad's house. Austin and Ally's home." Austin said.

Three Hours Later Still Ally's POV

For the past three hours Trish and Abby have been helping me pack. Dez and James are helping Austin. I'm keeping mostly everything because the house that Austin and I are moving into is really big. I still can't believe Austin did this for me. He is such a sweetheart. I have to do something for him. But what?

"Ally, we're done." Abby said.

"Let's put everything in the truck." I say.

Two Hours Later Still Ally's POV

Once everything is unpacked and set up, everyone went home. It was just me and Austin sitting in our new living room of our new house. I still can't believe he did this for me.

"Austin, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Let's…what time is it?" Austin said.

"It's about 5:30." I say, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, Alexandrea, join me on a romantic trip around Miami." Austin said holding out his hand. I take it.

Austin leads me to his car and not a blindfold in sight. First he drives me to Sonic Boom. I wonder why. Out of all places Sonic Boom. Once we get there, Austin pulls a blanket out of the trunk.

Austin takes me to the practice room. When did that picnic basket and TV get there?

"Wanna watch a silent movie?" Austin said.

I nod. Wait silent movie, picnic basket. Could he be recreating the date that he had with Kira but for me. He turns on the TV. He's playing my favorite silent movie. We snuggle up. Just like on the practice date. When I first discovered that I liked Austin in the first place.

Once the movie is done, Austin takes me to Champy's. For trivia night. I think I see a trend, I just can't put my figure on it.

Next, Austin takes me to The Jungle Café.

"Surprise, Ally we're singing, "You Can Come To Me"." Austin said.

Ally:

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone'll throw it

Austin:

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone'll know it

Austin & Ally:

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Ally:

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying, to be yourself

Austin & Ally:

And somebody lets you

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one can understand

Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (Austin: Chain that never breaks)

Like a truth that never bends (Austin: Truth that never bends)

Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Austin: Puts it back again)

It's the feeling that you get (Austin: Feeling that you get)

It's the moment that you know (Austin: Moment that you know)

Like no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Ally: Oh, yeah) (Austin: I will be your shoulder)

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Ally: Be your smile) (Austin: I'll be your smile)

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be (Austin: Anything you need) (Austin: Anything you'll be) (Ally: Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Ally: Be your ladder)

If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Austin: I will be your road)

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Ally: If you want a friend) (Austin: Doesn't matter when)

Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Ally: Anything you'll need)

You can come to me

Ally:

You can come to me

Yeah

Austin takes me behind the stage. Then, kisses me. Okay now I know I've seen this before. Or maybe it's déjà vu.

"Come on, Ally, we're going back to Sonic Boom." Austin said.

I sit by the drums. Like where I sat when Austin sang to me at my party. I hear Austin start to play guitar. No, he couldn't.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

"Austin, I…" I say.

"Just come here." and we hug.

After the hug, Austin and I go home. Okay I seriously just had déjà vu, back to the greatest moments of my life.

**I really love this chapter. All the auslly moment. BTW I don't own any of the songs that were sung or the auslly scenes that the genius writers of A&A came up with. Tomorrow I might not update because my grandfather is coming from New York for the day. Until next time: Anna rocks.**


	27. Frozen and Faces

**Author's note: I hope you all know that Ross won a KCA for best TV actor. He deserves it. All the hard work put into "Austin and Ally" pays off. I'm so proud of him and so is the whole R5 family. Also, "Frozen" won best animated film but that was expected. "Frozen" is seriously one of the best animated movies I've ever seen. And I don't partially like or watch animation or cartoons. So that's saying something. Congrats to all the nominees and winners of the 2014 Kid's Choice Awards. Here's chapter 27 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

One Week Later Ally's POV

For the past week Drake has been acting really weird. Ever since the incident at Sonic Boom two weeks ago. Kira told me that Drake has also been avoiding her. This isn't like him. He's a good guy. And will forever be a good guy.

No One's POV

Are you sure about that, Alexandrea?

Ally's POV

"Austin, what the hell? No, don't, this is my favorite shirt." Austin grabs me by the waist and jumps into our new pool, "Austin Monica Moon!"

"I love you." Austin says innocently.

"You better." I say.

"Ally, why wouldn't I. You're perfect. In every and anyway possible." Austin said.

"No girl is perfect." I say.

"But, I'm starring at one right this very moment." Austin said.

"Austin, no girl is and will never be perfect. But it's so sweet that you think I am." I say with confidence.

I get out of the pool and out of water soaked clothing. Austin and I head to Sonic Boom.

"Austin, Ally I have so great news!" Trish said excitedly.

"What is it?" Austin said.

"Well, you guys were telling me about how you wanted to schedule a conference to tell you fans like everything. And in about 45 minutes you will be." Trish said.

"That's great, where is it?" I say.

"At a really big conference hall at Starr Records." Trish said.

"Did you say in 45 minutes?" Trish nods, "We have to leave now. Starr Records in 30 minutes away."

I put on "For The First Time in Forever" from Frozen **(don't own)**. I just happen to leave off at my favorite part.

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

"Ally!" Austin said.

"What?" did I fall asleep?

"We're here." Austin said.

I enter Starr Records. So much has changed since the last time.

"Austin, are you ready for this?" Jimmy said.

"Yes. More ready than almost anything I did before." Austin said.

Austin, Trish, Dez, and I walk into the conference hall. There are about 20 different interviewers from different magazines and websites.

Austin starts to talk, "As you know, in June I asked Ally to marry me. On August 10th, Ally and I got married. About a month later we found out that Ally was pregnant. And about a week ago, we moved into a place of our own. Austin and I are married, pregnant, and have a place to call home. Any questions?" Austin said.

"Are you ready to start a family?" one reported asked.

"I am. I've always wanted kids. And what better person to start a family with than Austin." I say.

"I agree with Ally. She's my everything." Austin said.

"Any others?" I say.

"What was the wedding like?" another one said.

"It was small. The service was on the beach and the reception was in Sonic Boom. It was the perfect wedding day. All of our close family and friends were there. It was magical." I say.

"It was one of the best days of my life." Austin said.

"Austin, Ally, do you want a son or daughter?" I know that voice. It's Megan's.

"Well, I think it would be so cute to have a little girl. But, I still don't know." I say.

"I would also love to have a daughter. She would be a daddy's girl." Austin said.

"How's married life?" an interviewer asks.

"It's great. Ally and I never fight. It's like Romeo and Juliet. Without all the killing." Austin said.

"Austin is right. Marriage is the best. I love him." I say.

"And I love her." Austin said.

"After this child, would you want more? Or just happy with the one?" another one said.

"I would love more. I love my sister to pieces but, I would have loved to have a little brother." I say.

"I agree with Ally. I love my brother, James, but to have a little sister would be a whole new experience." Austin said.

"Dez, Trish, how do you feel about Austin and Ally's marriage and the baby?" Megan said.

"I'm so happy for them. They have been through so much over the past 5 years." Trish said.

"I'm also happy for them." Dez said.

"I'm taking one last question." Austin said.

"What do you want to name your child?" one interviewer asked.

"For a girl, either Aubrey Brianna or Alaina Camille. For a boy, either Alexander Bryce or Aaron Tyler." I say.

"For a boy, Ashton Caleb. For a girl, Arianna Sage." Austin said.

"Thank you, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez." Jimmy said.

"Anytime." I say.

Once the interview is over, we got back to Sonic Boom. I'm sitting on the counter, Austin is in the practice room, and Dez and Trish went to the food court. The lights begin to flicker on and off. Then there completely off. I scream.

**That's a wrap. I liked this chapter even though it was a filler. So Austin wants a girl and Ally doesn't know what she wants. What do you want? I don't own "For the First Time in Forever" by Kristen Bell "Anna". Frozen is seriously the best. I might not update until Friday because tomorrow I'm updating my other story and Thursday I have dance. Until next time: Anna Rocks. **


	28. She's Back and Ex-Girlfriends

**Author's note: so like, purplenutellaaaa's final chapter of, "Auslly 3" was the best. It was short but really sweet. I really liked it. Last chapter was…interesting. This story is only going have more drama, plot twists, and cliffhangers. Here's chapter 28 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

Once the interview is over, we got back to Sonic Boom. I'm sitting on the counter, Austin is in the practice room, and Dez and Trish went to the food court. The lights flicker on and off. Then completely off. I scream.

Present Time Austin's POV

Yes! I finished "What We're About". Why is the power out? Why is Ally screaming? I got to help her.

"AUSTIN HELP!" Ally screams.

I run down to my Ally. I can see that Sonic Boom is a mess. And there's something sprayed on the glass doors.

"Ally, what happened?" I ask.

"Help me and it was Brooke. Look." Ally says as she points to the doors.

"I WARNED YOU." I say reading the message.

I help her get out of the rope. Which she was currently tied in.

"Why would Brooke do this? She never warned us. About anything. Do you know where she went?" I say.

"To Mini's." Ally said as I untie her hands and feet.

"Come on." Ally and I go to see my crazy ex-girlfriend.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up. Austin and Ally Moon." Brooke said evilly.

"Why do you keep bothering us? I know you tied me up." Ally said.

"Because, it's really fun." Brooke said.

"But, why do you really do it?" Ally said.

"I want Austin. All to myself, stupid…" Brooke begins to say

"Don't you DARE call my wife, stupid." I say.

"To bad, Austin MONICA Moon." Brooke said.

"So, Alexandrea BROOKE Moon, a little birdy told me that Austin knocked you up?" Brooke said.

"How did you…I told you didn't I. Stupid interview." Ally said.

"Not as stupid as you." Brooke said.

"Brooke, that's the last straw, just leave." I say.

"Okay, I'll go. Just remember: I'll be back." Brooke said. The power comes back on.

"What was that about?" Trish said.

"Brooke. She needs to take a hint. We went on two dates and then I realized she was crazy." I say.

"Come on, Sonic Boom is a disaster. We need to clean up." Ally said.

Sonic Boom I still a mess. The bright red, "I WARNED YOU" is still on the windows, a trumpet is still stuck in the horn of a sousaphone. Everything is a mess. I'm starting to sound like Ally. Not cool. Not cool at all.

An Hour Later Ally's POV

Sonic Boom is cleaned up thanks to everyone helping clean up. Austin and I are eating can you guess, pancakes. Pancakes for dinner. Austin seriously makes the best breakfast food ever.

"Ally." Austin said.

"Yeah." I say.

"Are you a bit scared…about being a parent?" Austin said.

"Why, are you?" I ask.

"Yeah, in about 8 months, I'm going to have a child. A child that I have to take care of. A child that will need me." Austin said.

"I never thought of it that way." I say.

"Scared. What if we mess up our child or raise him or her the wrong way…" Austin says.

"Austin, I get it. You are fearing that we're going to be terrible parents. But the thing is, we're not. Our son or daughter is going to love us. And we're going to love him or her even more." I say.

"You're right. Being a parent is going to be the best thing in the world. I love you, Ally." Austin said.

"Austin, I love you too." I say.

After Austin and I finish our pancakes we go into the hot tube. Did I mention that our house has a hot tube? Well it does.

"At the interview, when the interviewer was asking us about names, how long did you have them picked out?" Austin said.

"Ever since I saw that plus sign on those two pregnancy tests." I say.

"I know that we don't even know the gender but I want to pick them out now." Austin said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Okay, so I wanted for a girl, Aubrey Brianna or Alaina Camille. And if it's a boy, either Alexander Bryce or Aaron Tyler." I say.

"For a girl, I wanted, Arianna Sage. For a boy, Ashton Caleb." Austin said.

"I really like the middle name, Sage, and I know you do too. So for a girl, how about, Alaina Sage." I say.

"It's perfect. I really love the name Ashton. So if it's a boy, the name could be, Ashton Tyler." Austin said.

"It's perfect." I say.

"Like you" Austin said.

I just smile. I know he's saying that he loves everything about me. My laugh, smile, how we're such good friends even if we're married. My husband is my best friend. I love everything about Austin. The way he sings, dances, he's perfect. In every way possible.

Austin's POV

Ally's perfect in every way possible. Her smile, laugh, when we're playing the piano and my hand accidently touches her's. I get this awesome feeling. It's the best feeling in the world. The feeling of love.

Ally's POV

It's the feeling of love.

Austin and Ally's POV

It's the feeling of love.

No One's POV

Because love was all they needed.

**Shorter chapter. But, love is really what Austin and Ally need. Between tomorrow and Sunday I'm going to have a new story up. I'm just testing out the story. If I could continue it now or wait until my other story, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" is done. Which I was originally going to do. Also, Austin and Ally were discussing baby names. I decided that the gender will NOT be revealed until the baby is born. HOWEVER, you will find out the gender of Kira's baby before it's born. Don't forget to check out my new story coming this weekend, that I just talked about. It's going to be called, "Stuck on You" Formally, "Stolen Hearts and Secrets" Until next time: Anna Rocks. **


	29. Boyfriends and Breakups

**Author's note: I think my iPhone 4s is posseted. So during 1****st**** period, I used half of my battery. So I turned it off. At 50%. Then the last period I turned it back on, it was at 23%. So I turned it back off. On Thursdays, all freshman (9****th**** grade) that's me, have to meet with a class and do stuff. Today we had to draw a picture or write a story showing the consequences of drugs and alcohol. I turned my phone back on, at 12%. I spent an hour listening to music on that 12%. The brightness of my phone was all the way down and on airplane mode. When I got home, it was at 1%, like a normal person, I put it in the charger. I looked away for about a second, it was at 58%. It went from 1% to 58% in a second of charging. So I took it out of the charger and started using it. Within 10 minutes it was at 10%. Someone pretty please with auslly on top tell me how this is scientifically possible. Here's chapter 29 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own Austin and Ally. **

One Month Later Ally's POV

It's been a month since that encounter with Brooke. Both me and Austin know she'll somehow be back. We just don't know when. I'm about a little more than two months pregnant and Kira is three. Austin is at Starr Records, Dez and Trish are doing who knows what. So I asked Kira if she wanted a girl's day. She said, yes. It's just going to be the two of us. Just the two of us.

No One's POV

Maybe. Maybe not.

Ally's POV

Kira and I decided to get our nails done. And now we're heading to the Melody Diner. As we approach the restaurant I can hear a girl singing. It seems familiar. Too familiar. Wait, I know that voice anywhere.

As, Kira and I seat ourselves at a table, the waitress comes over.

"Hi, welcome to the Melody Diner, I'm…ALLY!" Cassidy said.

"Hi, Cassidy." I say very nervously, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA."

"I was for two years, but then I met a guy, Carter. We were meant to be. So we got married and moved to New Jersey. We were only 18 then. A year later I had daughter named, Madison. Madison Clara Brookes. Six months after Maddie was born, Carter and I split up. It was young love. Of course I got custody of Maddie. Until about a month ago, I stayed in New Jersey. Then, I decided to move back to Miami. I got my old job back here. And got a boyfriend. So what have you been up to?" Cassidy said.

"Austin and I started dating about three years ago. Then we got engaged. On August 10th, we had our wedding. A month later, I found out I was pregnant." I say.

"Congrats. So, what about you, Kira?" Cassidy said.

"I have a loving boyfriend, Drake. And I'm three months pregnant." Kira said with slight hesitation.

"Congrats. So, what gender do you want your baby to be?" Cassidy said.

"I want a sweet, innocent girl. But, I'll be happy if it's a boy. As long as it's healthy, I'm happy." I say.

"I agree with Ally. I want a girl. But, a boy would be pretty cool, too." Kira said.

"So, since I'm kind of working, what do you want to eat?" Cassidy said.

"I'll have the raspberry robot. And a side of fries." I say.

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake, mac and cheese, fries, coleslaw, and water." Kira said, "What, I'm hungry."

"I'll be right back." Cassidy said.

Awkward, to the max. I have to text Austin about this. I mean, Cassidy is back. And has a kid. Named Madison. This is all so sudden. And I wonder who her boyfriend is?

I send a text to Austin telling him about Cassidy and Madison. All he can text is, "What the…what"

I hear another voice. A more masculine voice. No…it can't be.

"DALLAS!" I say out loud.

"Hey, Ally. Kira." Dallas said.

"Hey." Kira said. I can tell that she still remembers the last time we encountered Dallas. Kira is having Dallas's baby.

"I'm back with your food. Dallas, baby, hi." Cassidy kisses Dallas's cheek. Wait, WHAT!

"You and…Cassidy?" I say.

"Yeah, we're dating." Cassidy said.

"I'm sorry, I can't deal with this right now." Kira says as she storms out of the diner.

"Cassidy, can we have this to-go?" I say.

"Sure." Cassidy said.

I race after Kira. I find her siting at a table at Mini's.

"Before you say anything, I know." I say. Trying to understand her pain.

"How?" Kira stops crying, "Imagine: having a kid, the father not knowing. And now he has a girlfriend. Who is your ex-boyfriend's ex-crush. Who he wrote a song about."

"I'm trying to understand your pain. That must hurt." I say, "I was in a similar situation."

"How so?" Kira said.

"When, you and Austin started going out. I started to like Austin. That killed me inside. But, we had such a strong friendship, that it did didn't matter." I say.

"I remember that." Kira said.

"Did I mention that I used to like Dallas." I say.

"You did?" Kira said.

"Yeah." I say, "I'll get our food. Cassidy is waiting for me."

No One's POV

Bad choice, Alexandrea.

Kira's POV 

I can't believe that Dallas and Cassidy are dating. It's just weird. And different. Of course if Dallas knew he was a father, this wouldn't have happened. But I can't tell him. It will ruin him. That would be like Austin getting fired from Starr Records. It just wouldn't happen.

"Hey, Kira." Drake said as he passed me by. He sits at the same table I'm at.

"Hey." I say.

"Kira, I'm breaking up with you. It's not you, it's me." Drake said.

"What the hell, why are you breaking up with me. Is it because I'm pregnant with a child that isn't yours?" I say.

"No, I just found someone else. Her name is Piper." Drake said.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. Goodbye, Drake." I say.

"I'm really sorry." and Drake leaves. Just like that. I start to cry.

Ally's POV

"Kira, what's wrong?" I say.

"Drake literally just broke up with me." Kira said.

"I'm so sorry. Did he say why?" I say.

"He found someone else. Her name is Piper." Kira said.

"Piper, I know that name. Wait, she's Austin's ex-girlfriend." I say.

"This is one weird love circle." Kira said.

"True." I say, "Wanna go back to Sonic Boom?"

"Sure." Kira said.

Kira and I walk back to Sonic Boom. Why is the power out? Brooke. I can see both Austin and my dad, outside of the store.

"What the…what?" I say.

"Look." Austin said pointing to the glass doors. There's a message in red spray paint, "WE ARE WORKING TOGETHER"

**So who do you think wrote on the glass doors and who trashed Sonic Boom. Your clues are: Two ex's don't make for a right. But are surprisingly good at revenge. Who are they? Sorry about the crazy updating. Tomorrow, you will find out. Review it up. Until next time: Anna rocks. **


	30. Genders and Oh My God

**Author's note: I'm really bored so here's a new chapter for you guys. Last chapter, two people invaded Sonic Boom and trashed it. Who were they? In this chapter you will find out. Here's chapter 30 of, "Forever and Fate" I don't own A&A.**

Last Time on F&F Ally's POV

Kira and I walk back to Sonic Boom. Why is the power out? Brooke. I can see both Austin and my dad, outside of the store.

"What the…what?" I say.

"Look." Austin said pointing to the glass doors. There's a message in red spray paint, "WE ARE WORKING TOGETHER"

Present Time Still Ally's POV

"What the…what?!" I say.

"Who did this?" Austin said.

"I think I know. One of them." Kira said.

"Who do you think did it, Kira?" Austin said.

"Drake." Kira said.

"Why?" I say.

"Before this, Drake broke up with me and I think he went into the direction of Sonic Boom. But I'm not sure." Kira said.

"Thanks for that information." I say.

My dad goes into Sonic Boom and the rest of us follow. We start picking up everything. It's a mess. Someone knocked over the jar of guitar picks. There's like a 1000 picks in there. I'm going to kill Brooke. Wait where the freakin hell is my songbook.

"Who touched my songbook?" I say in frustration.

"I don't know, Ally." Austin said.

I run to the practice room. Where is my book? I need my book. I look in the fridge for some strange unknown reason. Dez!

"Dez, why is my book on your ginger bread house? And why did you touch my book?" I say.

"I needed I roof for my house. And uh…uh…uh" Dez said.

Did I mention that Dez and Trish are here? I texted them when I saw the spray paint.

"So, Kira, I heard that Drake broke up with you. I'm so sorry. I know you loved him." Trish said.

"And the worst part is before that, I saw Dallas at the Melody Diner. He's dating Cassidy." Kira said.

"Cassidy is back?!" Dez and Trish said at the same time.

"Yeah, she fell in love. Got married at age 18. Then, had a daughter, Madison Clara Brookes, at age 19. And then six months later she and her husband, Carter, spilt up. And a month ago she moved back to Miami." I say.

"Whoa." Dez and Trish said at the same time…again.

"This is one crazy love circle." Austin said

"Tell me about it." Kira said.

A Week Later Kira's POV

It's been a week since Drake broke up with me. That little…JERK! I hate him. He said he would be there for me. That liar. At least today I'm find out the gender of my baby. I can't wait. I'm so excited. And Ally is coming. I just am on cloud 9. Today I'm finding out if my baby is a boy or girl. Today I also officially, shut Drake out of my life. He dumped me hard. And because I'm having someone else's baby. Dallas's baby.

"Come on, Ally. Let's go already." I say.

"Alright I'm coming." Ally said.

We take my car to the doctors. I'm just…my heart is beating at the speed of light. No…faster than the speed of light.

"HI, I'm Kira Starr and I have an appointment now." I say.

"Okay, just wait a few moment for Dr. Blue." the nurse said.

"Kira Elizabeth Starr." Dr. Blue said.

"Hey, Dr. Blue. I'm so excited for today's appointment." I say.

"It's true. Look at her. She's shaking." Ally said.

"Okay, Kira. You know the drill." Dr. Blue said.

Ally's POV

Once Dr. Blue get Kira set up, I can see Kira's face light up as she hears the heartbeat.

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Now "Heart Beat" is stuck in my head.

"Okay, Kira, do you want to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Blue asks. Although way all already know the answer to that.

"Yes. I would love to." Kira said.

"Congrats, it's a…" Dr. Blue said.

Kira's POV

Wow a girl. A baby girl. A baby girl. A baby girl to call my own, something something Starr. I'll pick out a name later. I wonder what Ally is thinking…

Ally's POV

Kira has a baby girl. A baby girl to call her own.

"Kira, I'm so happy for you." I say.

"Thanks, Ally." Kira said.

Once the appointment is over, we head back to Sonic Boom.

"So, what are you having?" Trish asks excitedly.

"I'm having a girl." Kira said.

"Congrats. I can't wait to have a little girl of my own." Trish said. Dez's face turns bright red. And he slowly walks away backwards. With his hands in fount of his chest, palms facing outward, like he did something wrong.

"Okay then…" I pretty sure my face is a little red.

"Kira, is it a boy or girl?" Austin said.

"It's a girl." Kira said, "I'm going to go home. To tell my dad and brothers."

"Bye, Kira." I say, "I'll be in the practice room."

I walk up to the practice room. I feel a slight breeze. Wait, I'm inside. The window is open. Brooke. I find a note siting on the piano bench.

_Dear Alexandrea Brooke Moon,_

_Yes, it was me who trashed Sonic Boom, last week. But, I'm not working alone. I have my brother. You know him. He's a friend of one of your best friend. You can say that this friend of yours could be your, twin. Or Twinzies, one might say. Just beware, me and my brother are ALWAYS watching. And not just with red spray paint._

_Brooke Ashley R. is out. _

What the…what?

**So, the main question is: who is Brooke's brother? PM me if you know. Look back at the note Brooke left if you're stuck on it. There are plenty of clues. Only if you can spot them. I'll be updating really weird this next week because I'll be in Pennsylvania, with family. I'll update any chance I get. I don't own, "Heart Beat" Review it up. Until next time: Anna Rocks.**


End file.
